


Stuck In A K-Pop World: Hitting With A Big Bang (A Black Kitty Series, Book 1)

by Mbita4



Category: Fantastic Baby - BIGBANG (Music Video), K-pop
Genre: Friendship, Fun, K-Pop - Freeform, Multi, Music, Pop music, bigbang, korea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbita4/pseuds/Mbita4
Summary: Samantha, aka, Black Kitty, is an A-list superstar from the US and along with her two brothers, Mike and Daniel, her best friend Zoey and her cousin, Christine, are in a pop-dance group called The Toxins. They have made it big in the music world in the past year and they have their own fashion label known world wide.While The Toxins are flying high in stardom, they receive an invitation that might just change their lives completely. An invitation from YG Entertainment, one of the most highly recommended music industries in South Korea, asking The Toxins to collaborate with YG's own, Big With Bang.what might seem to be an exciting trip for The Toxins, turns out to be a challenge due to the environment they have to adapt to. And things get worse when Samantha and BigBang's leader, G-Dragon, have unsettling differences between them which creates havoc among their band mates.But when trouble comes knocking on their door, it's up to the two groups to team up and set everything right. But will Samantha and G-Dragon settle their differences and help out?





	1. Word To The Readers

Hello there.

I know this might sound a little crazy, but so far this is my first fanfiction book I'm writing and mostly because it's all about BigBang.

I just became a fan of K-pop recently and that's what encouraged me to write this. I hope you show all your love and support. And most of all, I might need a little bit of your help when it comes to the story, especially based on the Korean culture and all that, so your contribution will be highly appreciated.

Or, and before I forget, "The Toxins" are simply just a group I made up to fit in with the story. Hope you don't mind, because I don't.

Hope you enjoy it. Remember to like or leave a comment. ;-)♡♥


	2. Chapter 1: The Invitation

"ENCORE!!!"

"ENCORE!!!"

"ENCORE!!!"

I took in deep breaths after I sang out the last lyrics. My chest was heavy and there was sweat all over my body. The bright stage lights shone brightly above us and the loud cheering from the crowd was deafening. I still had the microphone in my hand and I was ready to drop it on stage and head out. But the loud cheering from the fans was leading me on to sing one more song.

I looked to my side and there stood my best friend, Zoey and my cousin, Christine. They were also breathing out heavily and they looked really tired. But with the look on their faces, they seemed ready to go on and perform one more song.

I looked to my other side and there stood my two brothers, Mike and Daniel. They too were tired, but I could see in their eyes that they were ready to go one last time just like me and the other girls.

I looked further behind me and back stage was our manager, Collins. He was beckoning to me to get off stage. We had already done two encores and we should have been done with the show minutes ago. But the fans had been so supportive so far, it was kind of hard to get off stage.

Collins kept on beckoning to me and I could tell he was getting frustrated. The others looked behind stage and then they went on to look at me, waiting for my signal. I was leader after all, and they were ready to agree to whatever I suggested was best. I looked at my team and then at Collins. The noise from the fans become louder and louder that I could even feel the stage below my feet shaking. I could still feel the adrenaline running through me. I had to make a decision. And fast.

I made up my mind. I mouthed out to Collins "sorry" and then turned to the drummer on stage and gave him a signal to give us a beat. The drummer did likewise and just by the sound of the drums, the fans went roaring like crazy. I could see the annoyed look on Collins' face, but he could lay out his anger on me later. We had fans to please.

My team looked at me and smiled. Just like me, they had also wanted this. Looked like I made the right decision after all. The beat of the drums was soon followed by the tune from the pianist and the whole instrumental music band behind us gave out a beautiful pop tune. My left foot automatically just tapped on the stage floor, following the beat and my whole team also followed suit. The fans kept roaring like crazy. I put the microphone to my lips and I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins. I had always liked this feeling.

"ARE YOU READY TO DO THIS ONE MORE TIME?" I screamed out to the fans, and in response the fans screamed back like crazy. I smiled, because I also wanted this too.

"LET'S DO THIS!!"

***

"OMG, I have never felt this tired in my life," said Zoey as she sat on the couch after we had all come off stage and had quickly rushed to the dressing room.

Mike and Daniel took the opposite couch and slumped themselves taking up the whole space. Christine jumped in with Zoey and since I was the last one in the dressing room, I took the stool instead.

"Today was just awesome," said Mike. "Did you see how the girls were crying out to me when I did my killer move? I totally rocked it tonight."

"Ya, ya, ya, we know," muttered Daniel. "But I'm the youngest and probably the cutest. So they were obviously screaming out to me."

"Want to check out the social media and read the comments?" Mike challenged Daniel.

"You're on. If I win you get to clean my bedroom for a week."

"Deal." Mike and Daniel shook hands while we the girls just wailed out loudly in annoyance.

"Seriously? You're doing that again? I think we all know who is going to win," said Christine.

"Hey, we've only been rock hard famous for a few years and people change their opinions all the time," said Mike. "Just because Daniel won last time doesn't mean I can win too."

"Fine, be my guest," I said. Sometimes it was hard to talk these boys out of anything. And as their older sister, I already knew what was going to happen next. I just rolled my eyes at them like I normally do.

"Wasn't Collins supposed to meet us here? He is the one holding on to our phones, right?" Daniel asked.

"If I'm right, he is probably so mad at us for not listening to him," I said. "He is probably going to punish us in one way or another."

"You're darn right I will!" came a voice from the door.

The five of us turned to the door and there stood our manager, Collins. The look on his red angry face was quite frightening and it was kind of hard to even look away. He stepped into the room and there was a sudden change in the atmosphere. It was as if Collins was going to burst into a ball of lightning and zap us dead like a bug zapper. We continued to stare at him as he came to stand right beside me.

"Why didn't you guys listen to me when I told to get off the stage?" Collins asked. "Our time was up and instead you went on to perform three more songs."

"That's my fault, Collins," I said. "If you have to blame anyone, then you should blame me."

"No, I better blame myself for this. I should have disciplined you guys a little more than I had to."

"Awww, don't beat yourself up, Collins," said Zoey. "We all wanted to be up there a little longer. And besides, we did put up one hell of a show, didn't we?"

Collins let out a deep breath as he continued to stare at each and everyone of us. It was obvious with the look on his face that Zoey was right on this one. And it was times like these that he forgets that he was ever even mad.

"Okay, I hate to admit, you guys really killed it out there," said Collins with a tired smile on his face. "I'm just waiting for Lee to get here with the information about the ratings of the show."

"YES!!!!" The five of us cheered and we each gave each other a high five, including Collins.

"But that doesn't mean I'm still mad at you for all this," said Collins a little too sternly, but even that didn't seem to spoil our mood. We laughed and all Collins did was smile.

I looked up at Collins and smiled. I went on to stare at the rest of the team and I couldn't help but feel glad when I looked at their happy faces. We had really come a long way to reach where we are now. And climbing up to stardom had been a pretty tough road for all of us.

It all happened two years ago when Collins first noticed our talent and took us to sign his record deal. Everything all started at a talent show in high school. I bought in my childhood best friend, Zoey, my cousin, Christine who has been more like a sister ever since she came to stay with us and my two adorable, yet annoying brothers. We had signed up for the talent show as a singing-dance group. We called ourselves "The Toxins."

We had really killed it that day. With our amazing talent of singing, rapping and dancing, we had completely rocked the entire school. Every one was up on their feet and cheering for us like we were already celebrities and we had ended up winning the talent show. Our parents were there to show their support and they were so proud. It was completely the happiest day of our lives. It got even more exciting when at the end of the show, Collins came up to congratulate us and told us that he was a record producer. He had given out his opinion that we were all really talented and that he had even thought of signing us with his company. And did we even hesitate to say no? We were all really excited and our parents even agreed to it. Everyone else continued to give us their support.

The first year in the company was pretty hard and competitive. At first we never even got the chance to write our own lyrics for any song and sometimes they never really worked out for us. The first debut single we released wasn't all that great and it was really hard to produce another song because the first one seemed like a failure.

When I had realised that our careers might as well go down the drain, I had suggested to Collins that we, The Toxins, should be the ones writing our own songs. He was up for the idea but not the board of the company because they were strict with their contract with us. But when I challenged them with all this, they gave me a lifeline. Create a better song and take it to the top of the charts, if it doesn't, we lose our record deal with them.

I got to work right there and then. I had always had a thing of writing poetry, so writing lyrics wasn't that difficult. And with the help of my team and their ideas with the song, we produced a pretty good track. Our very first song. When Collins and the board got to listen to it, they liked it a lot. But then came the part where we had to produce a video. Our first music video was a flop, so I had decided that I should come up with the ideas with shooting the video. The board alongside Collins trusted me to do a good job with it. And I did.

Making the music video wasn't as easy as I thought. When it came to the choreography, we had to practise day and night. We had to bring up new dance moves and we had to make sure that it was all perfect, on point and going with the flow. Our choreographer, Jimmy was very supportive and if it wasn't for his driving spirit, I don't know where we would have been by now.

As for me, I had to work extra. I had to make sure that the location for our music video was just perfect, and the film director, Collins and Lee were helping me out with all the arrangements. I even had to organise the team's wardrobe and with a little help from Zoey, things were just right.  
When the day came to shoot the video, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. I had prepared for all of that for over a month and I was scared that things weren't going to turn out right. But Collins had given me encouragement and told me how much of a good leader I was and that he had never met someone young who was determined enough to try and set up their own music video. That lifted my spirits a little. When the time came to settle ourselves on the set, and the camera started rolling and the music played in the background, I got my confidence back and I soon started to dance to the song just like we had done during practice and the whole team followed my lead. It was just awesome.

After the music video was done and the editing was done, the video was released on YouTube and within a few hours we already had 100,000 views and in the next two days, we had soon reached over 10 million. Our song topped the billboard charts and it had stayed number one and in the top ten for almost two months.

We soon became famous and the good thing was, the board kept their word and we started writing our own songs. And the most surprising thing was we had so many fashion labels calling out for our attention. It turned out the music video we released not only just attracted music lovers but the fashion industry too. Our wardrobe for the video was completely insane, and by insane, I mean it completely blew people's minds away. It was then that our record company decided to promote their own fashion line. And in honour for my hard work, they decided to give the fashion line the name "The Black Kitty Clothesline" a nickname I adopted when I was a little kid. One, because I've always loved kittens and my family used to call me a cat because no one ever heard me whenever I walked into a room. As for "black", well because I was simply African American, and also, I just love black cats, though they are believed to bring bad luck.

My stage name simply became Black Kitty or B.K, and everyone would call me by that name, including my screaming lovable fans.

Enough about the past, it was simply time to look on to the future and to what laid ahead of us. As if the universe had just read my mind, Lee, our assistant manager, came rushing into the room as if she was being chased by angry squirrels. And she came in running with her high heels on. I was surprised that none of the heels had even broken off yet. She tried to take in deep breaths as Collins tried to hold her steady.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Collins asked. "Did something bad happen?"

The Toxins and I quickly stood up and I gave Lee the stool to sit on. Christine went to the dressing table where there was a jug of water and a glass. She quickly poured the water in the glass and gave it to Lee. Lee quickly drank the water and her body relaxed a little.

"Thanks, Christine," said Lee, "I really needed that."

"Now, will you please tell me why you came in running like that?" Collins asked. "I hope nothing bad has happened."

"On the contrary, Collins, you guys better be seated or else you will faint by this good news," said Lee with a bright smile on her face.

"What? What is it?" Zoey asked impatiently.

"I was checking up on my email after the show was over and I came across something that completely blew my mind," said Lee.

"What email?" I asked. "Like some fan-mail or something?"

"No, I got an email from South Korea. Has anyone of you ever heard of YG Entertainment?"

"Yes, I have," I said, my brothers, Zoey, and Christine nodded their heads. "That's a music and entertainment company, right?"

"You're right," this time Lee was getting really excited. "They sent me an email asking if you guys, The Toxins, would want to collaborate with one of their own k-pop groups."

"Wow, are you serious?" Collins asked. There was a sudden sensation of excitement coming from all of us in the room. "And which group is that?"

"Wait for it," said Lee with a smile as she paused for a while. "It's BigBang!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

Christine, Zoey and I shrieked as if Justin Bieber had just entered the room. Collins and the boys blocked their ears to prevent them from bursting. Lee also joined in as she stood up and the four of us held hands and we jumped up and down like little high school girls.

"OMG! This can't be happening to us right now!" said Zoey as she was almost on the verge of crying her eyes out.

"Did I hear you right, Lee?" I asked. I still couldn't believe the news. The whole world seemed to be spinning below my feet, I felt like I could just faint right there on the floor.

"I'm telling you the truth," said Lee as she held her Mac tablet and showed us the email. "You can check the email if you want."

I quickly snatched the tablet from her hand and everyone surrounded me so as to read the email. The first thing that caught my attention was the YG logo above the letter. It was definitely their logo alright. I had seen it a couple of times before. I still couldn't believe they had asked us to collaborate with one of their own. And with BigBang for that matter.

"Wow, this is awesome," said Daniel. "I have heard some of their songs before, they are awesome."

"And the fact that we are collaborating with them, is giving me goosebumps," said Zoey, with a smile on her face. "We finally get to go to Korea!"

"I know," I said. "That has been like my dream destination for a long time now."

"Does that mean I get to dye my hair into any colour I want?" Mike asked. "K-pop superstars love doing that."

"I would dye my hair pink," said Christine.

"No way girlfriend," said Zoey. "Pink is my colour."

"I would go for green," said Mike.

"I would go with blue as long as my hair stands out in spikes," said Daniel.

"I think I will stick with black, thanks," I said as I laughed out loud.

"Hey, hold up for a minute," said Collins, raising his hands so as to calm us down. "No one is dying any of their hair without my permission. Second of all, the board and I haven't agreed to all of this yet."

"Awww!" We muttered out loud in frustration. If there was any one who knew who to spoil a good mood, it was Collins.

"But we all want this," I said. "They would probably think it is a good idea. We all want to go to South Korea. It would be so much fun."

"I know how this must feel for you, really, I do," said Collins. "But we can't just get on a plane and leave. We need to talk to the board first and if they agree, we can make preparations and tell YG that we're coming."

"I already arranged a meeting with the board and we will meet them first thing tomorrow morning," said Lee as she stared at Collins, looking all professional as though she wasn't just acting crazy along with us minutes ago.

"Good, so we wait until tomorrow," said Collins. "For now I suggest we head back home to get a good nights sleep. We've had too much to take in for one day, don't you think?"

We all agreed with Collins and as soon as we changed out of our outfits, we headed for the SUV waiting for us outside. As usual, there were fans waiting for us and the security had to make way and try to keep the fans under control. As we got into the SUV, we couldn't stop talking about YG's offer with us collaborating with BigBang.

This was going to be a huge turn around for all of us and we could all feel it. It looked like we weren't even tired from the performance at the concert with the exciting atmosphere in the car. When we got home, we were all still running about and blabbering with excitement. Mike and Daniel had even forgotten about their little deal.

How we ended falling asleep before midnight struck, only God knows.


	3. Chapter 2: Korea, Here We Come!

I muttered in my sleep as I felt something tap my foot. I quickly turned in my blanket, but I didn't wake up to see who or what was tapping my foot. The tapping continued and I quickly sat up, still feeling sleepy and also annoyed. I was so tired from last night and I wondered who could have the guts to wake me up.

Before I could fully open my eyes, a bright beam of light came streaming into the room. I shielded my eyes with my hand. Someone had drawn away the curtains. I moaned as the light hurt my eyes. It took a little time for my eyes to adjust before I opened them fully.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head," came Collins' voice. "I need all of you downstairs, pronto."

"Right now?" I asked as I tried to rub away the sleep in my eyes. I yawned. "It's so early in the morning and I'm still tired."

"Early in the morning? This is close to noon," said Collins, sounding surprised. "Just get your lazy butt out of bed and meet me downstairs. I'll go and wake up everyone else."

"Oh, okay," I muttered as I quickly kicked away the bed covers and got up from the bed when Collins had left the room. I wore my purple sleeping gown over my matching purple pyjamas, wore my purple bed slippers and went slowly downstairs, stretching along as I went. I met Lee in the living room taking a hot cup of coffee on the couch.

"Morning, sleepy head," said Lee. "Or is it now afternoon?"

"Hi, Lee," I said with a groggy voice as I lazily threw myself on the couch opposite hers. "Tell me you've come with good news."

"Nah ah, no way, young lady," said Lee as she waved her finger at me. "You aren't getting any news out of me before Collins arrives."

I got the closet couch pillow and covered my face with it as I moaned in frustration. I hate to admit it, but I was feeling pretty impatient with what the board's final decision was. I kept on tossing and turning all night as I kept thinking about what might happen if we didn't get to go to South Korea.

"Are we in Korea yet?" came a tired voice from the stairs. Zoey. I removed the pillow from my face as I saw Zoey approach us in her pink sleeping gown, yawning loudly. Christine was right behind her, also looking sleepy.

"We aren't there yet, my friend," I said with a smile as Zoey came to sit right beside me and Christine joined Lee.

"Please tell me we are going," said Christine.

"We've to wait for Collins, because Lee here won't talk," I said as I folded my arms and looked at Lee.

"Hey, I'm just following orders," said Lee.

A few minutes later, Mike and Daniel came downstairs together with Collins. After everyone had settled, we all looked at Collins, who remained standing, waiting for him to say something.

"Anyway, as you all know," said Collins, "I met with the board this morning and we discussed on the matter of you guys going to Korea to collaborate with BigBang. We confirmed with YG over their invitation about this and we came to a conclusion."

The air in the room had changed as the five of us were now fully awake and waiting for the answer. My heart beat so fast, and when I looked to my side, Zoey had her eyes closed and her fingers crossed. I looked at Daniel and he looked like he was about to bite his fingers off instead of his nails. Mike looked calm, but I could easily tell by the tapping of his foot that he was anxious. Christine seemed to be shaking as she hugged her body with her arms and rocked back and forth. I hated times like these when we were anxious and scared of whatever decision the board had to make. Sometimes it felt like suicide.

"You aren't going to Korea," said Collins.

"WHAT!!!" I exclaimed.

"NO!!!" screamed Zoey.

"NO FAIR!!!" Daniel exclaimed as he stood up from his seat.

"This isn't right," said Mike, shaking his head.

"WHY!!!!" Christine asked.

"I'm sorry, guys," said Collins. "I tried convincing them, but they wouldn't budge."

"Well, you should have tried a little HARDER!" Zoey exclaimed. She was almost on the verge of going nuts.

"But how can they not agree?" I asked still feeling confused. "That's such a great offer!"

"We're not going to Korea!" Zoey wailed, now on the verge of tears.

Mike leaned back on the couch looking very disappointed. Daniel now began pacing up and down, looking as confused as I was. Christine hit her face with the couch pillow over and over again.

"If you guys keep on acting like that I might just send in a camera crew to film your ridiculous faces," said Collins.

The five of us suddenly stared at Collins who was almost on the verge of laughter. Lee was the one who burst out laughing first and then Collins followed. They laughed so hard that they almost cried their eyes out. We all looked confused and stared at one another wondering what was going on. Collins even pulled out his smart phone and took a picture of the five of us.

"We got you guys good!" said Collins as he walked over to Lee and gave her a high five.

"What? All this was nothing but a joke?" Mike asked.

"Ya, and you guys looked so disappointed. But I had to admit, it was pretty funny," said Lee.

"We are so going to get you for this," threatened Zoey. "You almost made me cry."

"If all of this was nothing but a joke, then we're going to Korea, right?" I asked as I looked up at Collins.

Collins didn't say anything, but nodded his head.

For a moment, there was a silent pause.

"YESSSS!!!" we exclaimed.

The five of us jumped and danced around the living room like crazy, screaming our lungs out. We were really going to Korea!

"Calm down, you crazy monkeys!" called out Collins.

We stopped mid-way into our little celebration and stared at Collins.

"Sit down please," he continued. "We've plenty of time to celebrate. But first, we need to go through some plans with you first."

We settled down calmly, but we still couldn't hide the fact that we were really excited.

"Okay, so you will be leaving for South Korea this week Friday," said Collins. We almost cheered but he held his hand up for silence. "But, we have a lot to do before we leave and so that means, we have to squeeze in some of this month's schedule in this one week."

"We can handle it, Collins," said Zoey excitedly. "Don't worry about it."

"I don't think you will," said Collins. "You're supposed to perform two more concerts this month and also, have to do some photo shoots for The Black Kitty Clothesline and for the Glamour magazine plus an interview with them."

"Wait, so you're telling us we have to fit all of that in one week?" I asked. "That's impossible especially for the concerts. It's going to tire us down and before we could reach Korea, we would be dead tired."

"That's the whole point," said Collins. "But if you could manage to do all of that before Friday, the board said we could go without any delay."

"Oh my goodness, this board is going to kill us!" said Mike. "For once, can they at least be a little considerate?"

"We don't really have a choice now, do we?" Collins asked. "If you want we can cancel the trip to Korea and tell YG that we can come another time. Maybe next year."

"NO!" the five of us exclaimed at the same time.

"We will manage, I know we will," I said. "Right guys?"

"Right!" my team responded at once.

"Now I wish it was a Sunday today," said Christine. "That way we would be ready for Monday and get going to Korea."

"Darn it! Today is Saturday? And we have to wait till Monday, oh gosh," said Zoey in frustration as she leaned back on the couch.

"Hey, but look on the bright side," said Lee. "We're going to Korea."

"That's if we get to finish all the work on time," said Daniel.

"So, I suggest you take this weekend to rest as much as you can," said Collins. "Tomorrow, Lee will take you guys through with the week's schedule."

"That's fine with me," said Zoey. "I just want to go to Korea."

"Ya, me too," said Daniel. "Wait until the fans get to find out about our trip. It would be a huge talk of the week."

"You don't have to worry about that, said Lee. "We just posted the news all over social media on your official Twitter and Facebook page."

"Darn it!" Christine exclaimed. "I knew I should have checked for any updates on my phone before coming down here."

Zoey who already had her phone with her in the pocket of her gown, removed it and went on her Twitter app.

"Ya, it's already been posted on our official Twitter page," Zoey confirmed. "Wow, we've had 24k likes in a space of an hour."

"And? What are people saying?" Mike asked.

"That they are excited and looking forward to our collaboration with BigBang. Even VIPs, BigBang fans are saying the same thing!"

"That's good," I said. "Now all we have to do is work throughout the week with our schedule and we would be home and dry."

"Okay, well, Lee and I will be off," said Collins. "You just do as I say and rest. Don't do anything stupid that might just get you guys in trouble."

"Don't worry, we won't," I said.

When Lee and Collins left, we cheered and jumped around the place like mad people. We just couldn't help ourselves. Zoey even put up the stereo and we danced to whatever pop tunes that played. The music wasn't loud enough to disturb the neighbours though. We had to be extra cautious. We didn't make breakfast but ordered 10 boxes of pizza instead to celebrate. It was so awesome.

An hour after noon, we were so full and so tired because of all the dancing, that the five of us were just in the sitting room, seated lazily on the couch, watching TV with the empty pizza boxes and empty cans of soda all piled up on the coffee table.

"I've never felt this satisfied in months," said Daniel rubbing his tummy.

"You eat all the time," said Mike. "I wonder why you aren't fat yet."

"It's because I work out," Daniel said, then he burped.

"Eww, seriously, excuse yourself," said Christine as she frowned at Daniel.

"Excuse me," Daniel said with a grin.

I just shook my head and then my phone beeped twice. I had a message. I withdrew my phone from the pocket of my gown. It was a Twitter notification. I unlocked my phone and went on Twitter. I had a new follower, YG Entertainment. I almost fainted at first, but I quickly followed them back. In a matter of minutes, I received a message from them. I couldn't keep the excitement within me any longer.

"Guys, I just got a message from YG," I announced.

In a matter of seconds, my whole team surrounded me like a swam of flies.

"Oh my gosh," said Zoey, "what have they said?"

"All they say is that they are happy that we accepted their invitation," I said. "And they can't wait to meet us and also, BigBang are just as excited with the collaboration as we are."

"Now I really want to go to Korea," said Christine.

"I know," said Mike. "But we have to do as the board says, blah, blah, blah."

"Don't worry, guys, it's only four days," said Zoey. "What's the worse that could possibly happen?"

***

Monday came by quickly as we had expected it. But the challenge we had to face off with our busy schedule wasn't as exciting as we thought.

The first thing to do on our schedule was attend the photo shoot for the Black Kitty Clothesline. Collins made sure that he got us out of the house early in the morning. If it wasn't for me waking everyone up before Collins arrived, we would have all gone in our pyjamas. Anyway, we were still sleepy when we got to the studio. When the make-up stylists and clothe designers got to work their magic on us, we were wide awake and ready to cooperate.

The painful part about the photo shoot was that it took almost three hours to get everything done. We had to try on different outfits and at the same time, change our hairstyles now and then and our make-up too. It was frustrating and tiring, but we were done an hour after noon.

Straight after lunch, we had to go for practice for our concert taking place the next day. And that took almost another three hours with getting our dance moves right despite being tired. And also going through how we were going to appear on stage and all that. By the time we were done, it was evening and we were so tired. We didn't have time to prepare supper, so, Collins ordered for us a take out instead.

Tuesday came and we had to prepare ourselves for the concert, which was an open concert by the way, at the Miami beach. We were by the beach by noon and as usual, there was a huge crowd of our fans waiting to get on with the concert. The concert was underway till evening. As usual, we were exhausted.

Wednesday came and we had to prepare ourselves for the Glamour interview and the photo shoot. We first had the interview which was mostly concerned about our collaboration with BigBang. We had a few photos taken and straight after that, we had to prepare for the next concert on Thursday.

Thursday came and we were all rather impatient for Friday and we seemed to be in a rush to get the concert over and done with. The concert took place in the evening. Instead of doing things in a rush, we actually ended up enjoying the concert since it was our last day in the U.S before heading to Korea. At the end of the concert we ended up singing a goodbye song to our fans and they also sang along. It was a very emotional moment, but one that would be memorable for a lifetime.

***

Finally, it was Friday.

"TGIF!" Zoey sang Katy Perry's song, TGIF (Thank God It's Friday) in the car as we were heading to the airport. She kept on bouncing up and down in her seat. Mike and Daniel who sat on either side of her both growled in annoyance.

"May you please stop singing that song?" Mike asked. "Even Katy Perry would wonder what's wrong with you."

"I'm just happy that we're finally going to Korea," said Zoey. "We all should be happy."

"We are," I said. "Some of us are just pretty bummed out after the concert last night."

"I think I will sleep well when we get on the plane," said Christine who sat right next to me.

"I wonder why Zoey isn't tired like the rest of us," said Daniel. "It's like she can't stop bouncing off her seat."

"Come on, guys," said Zoey. "Let's lighten up the mood. Okay, how about we sing Fantastic Baby by BigBang. Come on, I know we all like it!"

Despite the busy schedule we have had these past days, we always spared some time to listen to BigBang's greatest hits. And so far, we all liked Fantastic Baby and it became more of our theme song than just an ordinary one.

"Really? Right now?" Collins asked, who was at the passenger front seat. "Haven't you guys sang that song like almost a 100 times this week?"

"I hate to admit," said Lee, who sat next to me, "it's a very catchy song. I also like it."

"Oh, goodness, Lee," said Collins. "These Toxins have really intoxicated you into madness."

"Just admit it, Collins," I said as I raised my eyebrows at him. "You like it too."

"Nah," said Collins as he waved his hand and turned back to facing the front.

I looked behind me and nodded my head at Zoey. Zoey winked at me and she cleared her throat as she opened her mouth to sing the chorus of the song:

"Wow, fantastic baby."

"DANCE!!" The rest of us responded as we bounced on our seats. Collins looked at us with a weird look on his face.

"OOOOOOOOH!" I wailed.

"I WANNA DAN, DAN, DAN, DA-DANCE! WOW FANTASTIC BABY! BOOM SHAKALAKA. BOOM SHAKALAKA!"

We all bounced up and down in our seats as we sang, and all Collins could do was shake his head. Luckily for him, we were already reaching the airport. He breathed out a sigh of relief as the car stopped and he got out immediately. We all laughed when he left. It was so much fun when we had the chance to annoy Collins sometimes.

When we came out of the car, we were soon greeted by the loud cheering from the fans who had come to wish us a farewell. It was so sweet of them to do so. They had banners that wrote kind words of farewell. I was going to miss home though, especially our lovable fans. They had been so supportive and without them, we wouldn't have reached this far.

As I dragged my luggage inside the airport building, I knew in a matter of minutes, I would be seated in the plane heading to a different place, with an all new different environment and meeting different people. I took in a deep breath. I was always scared of going to new places. All I just hoped was that we would reach our destination safely and that we would all enjoy ourselves.

As we continued to walk on towards the security checking our luggage, behind me, Zoey gave a loud shout out in excitement and her voice echoed all around the place that it caught everyone's attention.

"Korea, here we come!"


	4. Chapter 3: It's BigBang!

I had my headphones on as I listened to one of my favourite rock songs by Nickelback and leaned back on the comfortable inclined chair on the plane. My eyes were closed and my hand waved around as I enjoyed the tune of the music. I soon felt someone grab my headphones and pull them up away from my ears. I looked up and growled when I saw Zoey. I reached out for my headphones, but she lifted them further up so that I wouldn't reach them.

"Come on, Zoey, this isn't funny," I said. "Give them back."

"Are we almost there?" Zoey asked.

I groaned. It was only an hour since we took off and Zoey was already getting impatient. This was supposed to be an exciting trip for all of us. And now was the only time to relax for a while because of how busy we were this past week.

"No, we aren't there yet," I said as I rolled my eyes. "We might take thirteen hours or so."

"Thirteen hours! That's not good. Hey, I heard if we go to Korea, we might just enter the next day. Is that true?"

"Don't tell me you forgot all about time zones, Zoey." I almost laughed out loud. "Of course we will be entering the next day."

"Oh, I thought Lee and Collins were lying when they said that." Zoey looked ridiculous as she scratched her head.

"We learnt that in Geography in high school, you know?"

"Being famous must have made me forget all about that," Zoey rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I can see that," I said sarcastically.

"So, what the heck are we going to do in thirteen hours? I'm so bored."

"This is the company's private jet, there are so many things you can do around here. You can watch a movie if you want. All you have done so far is chat with Lee and Christine about your plans about what you are going to do when you get to Korea."

"Wait, were you really listening?" Zoey looked surprised.

"Partly. Especially on the part where you plan to dye your hair pink and that you also plan on dating one of the members of BigBang."

Zoey fell silent and I could tell that she didn't want me to find out about it, but I did anyway. I gave that 'I-know-your-plan' look and Zoey just blushed.

"And do you know who she is planning on dating?" came Mike's mocking voice from behind.

"Oh, great," muttered Zoey. "Was everyone really listening? I thought you were all busy doing your own things."

"I also heard too," said Daniel who sat next to Mike. The two brothers had been busy playing video games with headphones on. But just like me, they sonehow managed to eavesdrop on Zoey's series of tales.

"Man, you really can't have privacy around here, can you?" Zoey asked.

"Well, we are all in one airplane cabin, so," said Lee who was taking in a sip of orange juice. "You get the idea."

"Daniel, please tell me who Zoey is planning on dating?" I asked. 

"Don't tell her anything!" Zoey threatened Daniel as she pointed a finger at him.

"Or what? You're going to feed me to the sharks?" challenged Daniel.

"Once we're flying over the ocean, I'll make sure I will."

"Just tell me!" I insisted.

"Don't you dare!" Zoey continued to threaten.

"Christine, you tell me," I turned to look at Christine who sat behind Lee.

"Hey, don't look at me," said Christine, with her hands raised in surrender. "I don't want to be shark food."

"And the person is...." teased Mike. Zoey almost blew a fuse.

"Not another word!" warned Zoey.

"Come on, what's the harm anyway?" Christine asked. "It's just....."

"Ssssh!" Zoey warned Christine, putting her finger on her lips to indicate to Christine that she should be quiet.

"G-Dragon," I said.

There was a weird silence as Zoey looked shell-shocked. She stared at me and all I did was smile.

"I thought you said you didn't hear the whole thing," said Zoey.

"I did. I just guessed," I said as I raised my eyebrows at her and smirked.

"Okay, fine, you totally guessed right as always," said Zoey, looking defeated.

"I knew that G-Dragon was just your type." I winked at her.

"You know me so well," Zoey said that with a smile as she dropped on the seat opposite mine.

"And how about you? Who are you planning on dating?" Zoey asked.

For a moment, everyone grew silent, waiting for my reply. But all I did was huff and grab my headphones from Zoey's hands.

"Unlike you, I'm not planning on dating any one of the BigBang members," I answered.

"Wait, you're serious?" 

"Ya, I am!" I snapped.

Here we go again. Back to the topic I have always hated the most. Dating. I've never dated my whole life, not even after I grew famous with the rest of my crew. I have always been the reserved one. It was normal for me to have a crush, but dating felt way out of my league, even now. Zoey and Christine always made fun of me that I never dated. They even wondered if I was lesbian or just not human. I was human alright, but one who hasn't found the right person to date yet. And mind you, I'm not lesbian either.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't love to date any one of them," said Christine. "They are all super cute!"

"I think Taeyang will suit her better," said Lee. "He seems like a quite sweet and romantic guy."

"No way," said Christine. "I already got dibs on Tae."

"But isn't Taeyang already dating?" Zoey asked as she turned to look at Lee and Christine. I just rolled my eyes at them.

"Wait, she can have TOP," said Christine. "I think they would make a cute couple."

"Nah, I think Daesung or Seungri will do her good," said Zoey. "She needs someone to make her laugh all the time."

"Can we stop talking all that jibberish?" Mike came to my rescue. "I think Samantha can do whatever she wants with her life and can decide on whosoever she wants to date."

"We are just looking out for her," said Zoey. "You don't want her to grow all old and alone, do you?"

"Well, most guys out there are just a bunch of nobodies," said Daniel. "Someone will come in Sam's life eventually. But for now, I think she's better off on her own."

I couldn't help but smile at my brothers as they defended me. I was grateful for having such wonderful guys like them in my life, although they could be a pain sometimes.

"Well, they do have a point," said Lee. "I also agree. Sam will find someone eventually, so I suggest we just drop the topic before Collins hears all this."

"Too late, heard every damn thing," came Collins' voice.

We all turned towards the door which lead to the pilot's cockpit. Collins had gone in there minutes ago to have a few words with the pilots and now he was just standing there staring at us. The funny thing was, we never noticed that he had been there the whole time.

"Collins, hey," said Zoey trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

"Don't you ever get tired of bullying Sam around with this whole dating thing?" Collins asked.

I smirked at Zoey, whose eyes were fixed on Collins' angry face. The best person I could ever have to defend me from Zoey was Collins. 

"We weren't bullying her," said Zoey. "We were just wondering if she would have interest in dating one of the BigBang members."

"You already know Sam doesn't want to date anyone, so let her be. Oh, and another thing, dating any k-pop celebrity is off limits."

"What! Off limits!" Zoey and Christine exclaimed at the same time.

"Ya, you heard me. Strictly off limits."

"Wow, who made up that rule?" Mike asked in a mocking tone.

"I did," Collins answered. "We're just going to Korea for a month or so and we are collaborating with them, not trying to get intimate and all."

"Ohhh, come on, Collins," muttered Zoey. "It's not really like a dating-thing. It's a getting to know-each-other-thing."

"You, Zoey, I don't trust," said Collins. "But I'll get Sam to keep an eye on you."

"Really? Why me?" I asked as I pointed at myself.

"You're leader and you have to keep an eye out for your team. You already know that," said Collins. "And also look out for Christine too."

I growled in frustration as I leaned back down further into my seat. I knew being a leader took a lot of responsibility, but for once, I wasn't up to the task of looking out for Zoey and Christine in case they ever got too intimate with BigBang. I wasn't in control of their hormones, they were.

"So, whose up for some board games? We have a long trip ahead of us and it's best we try to pass time," suggested Collins.

"I'm in," Lee and I said at the same time.

"Us too," said Mike and Daniel.

"Ya, count me in as well," said Christine.

Everyone turned to look at Zoey who didn't say a word. When she noticed that all eyes were on her, she gave out a sigh. Board games weren't all that fun without Zoey, and she knew that herself.

"Alright," said Zoey. "I'm in. What should we play first?"

***

We had flown for thirteen hours straight from the time we boarded the plane from L.A. We had finally landed at Seoul International Airport in Korea. Collins and I were wide awake when we landed. Everyone else was fast asleep and I had to wake them up. We had so much fun playing board games and watching movies in the past nine hours, that the rest of the trip was prone to silence because we all fell asleep.

I woke up my brothers and Lee first who didn't have any difficulty waking up. When Daniel had looked out of the window, he rubbed his sleepy eyes at first and opened his eyes wider this time as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Wait, we are really here?" Daniel asked.

"Ya, we are," I answered.

Mike quickly sat up from his seat and also looked out the window.

"We are really in Korea?" Mike also couldn't believe it.

"Looks like we've finally arrived," said Lee as she yawned and stretched her arms.

"What time is it?" Daniel asked.

"By the way it looks outside, it's probably in the afternoon," I said. 

"So it's in the afternoon, but on a Saturday?" Mike asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Mm, looks like we really did pass through time zones. Feels like we just time traveled to the next day," said Daniel.

"Where is Collins?" Lee asked.

"He's gone to the cockpit to use the phone and inform YG that we are here," I answered. "We aren't getting out of this plane until the security gets here and escorts us out."

"What does he think? That there are already fans waiting for us out there?" Mike asked.

"Better be safe than sorry," I said.

I went ahead to wake up Zoey and Christine. Christine easily woke up, but Zoey was a tough cookie. She faced the other way as she refused to wake up.

"Come on, Zoey, get up," I insisted as I shook her.

"Noooo, I'm so tired," she muttered.

"Well, you better get up because we are already here."

"What do you mean?" Zoey pushed aside the shawl covering her face to look at me with her eyes half closed.

"We are in Korea," I said.

"You're lying!" Zoey covered her face with the shawl to ignore me.

"I'm telling you the truth. We're in Korea."

"Um, Zoey," Christine shook Zoey as she looked out of the window. "We're really here. Look outside the window."

Zoey quickly sat up as fast as I could ever imagine, throwing the shawl to the side. She placed her face on the window as she looked outside.

"Guys, is this for real?" Zoey asked in amazement.

"Ya, it's totally real," answered Mike as he came to stand right beside me on the aisle.

For a moment, Zoey was silent. The next thing I knew she had jumped out of her seat so suddenly and she squealed in delight. She hugged me and jumped up and down in excitement.

"YAY, WE ARE HERE!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe my eyes, somebody pinch me! I must be dreaming!"

"You aren't dreaming. We are finally here," I said with a smile.

"So, what are we waiting for! Let's go! Oh, wait, I can't go out looking like this. I need to have my make-up done." 

Zoey quickly got her makeup kit bag, which surprisingly was next to the seat she was sitting on and rushed towards the plane's bathroom. She was going to stay in there forever like she normally does. She was all about looking perfect.

"Well, there goes our drama queen," said Daniel. "Thank goodness there are two bathrooms in this plane."

"Ya, well we better start getting ready too," I said. "Security might be here any moment."

Immediately I said those words, Collins came out of the pilot's cockpit.

"Good, you're all awake," said Collins. "We better get ready to disembark in ten minutes. The security are on their way. Oh, and the fans have all already surrounded the airport. Looks like they already knew we are here."

"Why I'm I not surprised?" I said.

As we got ourselves ready to leave, Zoey got out of the bathroom just in time, looking all fresh and glamoured up in makeup.

"How do I look? I bet the fans will be dying to see me. So, I had to look good," said Zoey.

"You look like a strawberry," said Mike. "You shouldn't have put all that blush."

"How dare you!" Zoey exclaimed, looking offended as she put her hand on her chest.

"Don't mind him," said Christine. "You look great."

"Ya, I want to look good for G-Dragon, you know?" Zoey flipped her hair aside as she said this. All I did was roll my eyes.

The airport security soon arrived and we immediately disembarked the private plane. When we got to the airport building and was passing through security, we could hear the loud noises of the fans who were waiting for us outside.

"Guys, I'm nervous," said Daniel. "It feels like that first time we had to perform on stage."

"I know. I feel it too," I said. I could feel my heart beat faster with each dying minute.

"It's going to be weird," said Mike. "We're in Korea and not in the U.S. Maybe that's why we are so nervous."

"Ya, you're probably right."

As we continued on our way, heading towards the exit, we could see the wide glass doors that separated us from the rest of the fans. When they saw us, the noise grew even louder. It was surprising that we even had Korean fans. They had banners mostly with pictures of us, The Toxins. 

"Wow, they really love us," said Zoey. 

"I know," I said. I was astonished and so were the others.

"Aaaah, The Toxins," came a voice behind us. "We meet at last."

The five of us turned and we saw a man dressed in a smart suit standing with Lee and Collins.

"Guys, I would like you to meet the true owner of YG Entertainment and BigBang's manager, Yang Hyun-suk," introduced Collins.

"It's a pleasure meeting you," I said, as I held my hand up for Yang Hyun-suk's hand. He shook my hand firmly and smiled at the kind gesture.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied. "You've done us a big favour by coming here."

"No, you did us a favour," I said. "We are so excited to be here."

Yang Hyun-suk gave me a friendly eye smile and stared at Collins. "I have heard that you're one really good leader," he said addressing me. "I never knew Collins would groom you this well."

"He's done his best to do so," I said, smiling at Collins.

"Well, we better start heading out of here before the fans break the glass and come tear you apart," said Yang Hyun-suk. "But before that, I would like to introduce you to some people."

"To who?" Zoey asked.

Yang Hyun-suk looked beyond us and we all turned to look behind us. My heart almost dropped when I saw who stood right in front of us. I was wondering why the fans behind us had gone wild a few seconds ago. And now I knew why.

It was BigBang!

The five BigBang members stood right there in front of us and I felt my world start to spin. Taeyang, TOP, Daesung, Seungri and G-Dragon. Zoey and Christine gave out an ear splitting scream, which made Mike, Daniel and I cover our ears. 

"Oh, my, it's really you guys!" Zoey exclaimed. She quickly ran towards them and hugged G-Dragon first.

"Hey, Zoey," said G-Dragon, with a surprised look on his face but he managed to smile nonetheless. I almost fainted when I heard his voice. Gosh, I was so nervous and all I did was stand there like an idiot.

The rest of the members came towards us and The Toxins went to join them. For a moment, I looked on as Collins and Lee also joined in the little crowd as they all greeted each other. And I stood there all alone. Until....

"Hi, Samantha, right? The leader of the group?"

It was Taeyang and I couldn't help but freeze as he approached and he was staring at me with those dreamy eyes of his. I tried to say something, but I couldn't. For goodness sakes! I was leader for crying out loud! Taeyang was just so handsome that all I could do was just stare at him. Damn it, if it was one thing I hated Korean guys for, was how adorable and handsome they looked.

"I...um...ya..that's me," I managed to say though my voice was a little shaky.

"A pleasure to meet you," said Taeyang as he held up his hand. I nervously shook it and I felt an electric shock as our hands touched. I always hated that feeling, but I liked it all the same time.

"Ooh," came Seungri. "Looks like we have a nervous one here. I like it."

Oh my, not Seungri. I read that he is one person who is more mischievous and stubborn than the rest of the BigBang members. He was the maknae (youngest in the group) after all. I don't know how much of a nuisance he is, but I didn't like what was happening now. He was making me even more nervous.

"Play nice, Seungri," said Taeyang. "Don't forget that she is our guest."

Seungri came over and he gave me a wide cute smile. It was that kind that was friendly, but then again, mischievous.

"Hi," Seungri came over and hugged me tightly. Again, I felt that electric shock when our bodies touched. Gosh, it was driving me crazy!

"Nice to finally meet you, Seungri," I managed to say and we broke away from each other.

"We are going to have so much fun together. Just wait and see."

"Fun with you? I doubt it," said Daesung. "You'll only land her in trouble like you always do."

"I can look out for myself, thanks," I said. 

"I know you can," said Daesung as he smiled at me. This time I felt a weird chill down my spine. Darn it!

"Nice to meet you, Daesung," I said.

Daesung took my hand and kissed the back of my palm. I felt my hand blaze up in flames from where his lips touched and I couldn't help but blush.

"It's a pleasure meeting such a wonderful lady like you," Daesung said softly as his eyes stared right into mine.

My heart was flying high when he had said those words.

"Um, th-thank you," I stammered.

"Move aside, Daesung," said TOP. "You're not the only one who can sweet talk a lady."

Oh my goodness. TOP. He slowly approached me with his eyes firmly fixed on me like I was his prey. He was one drop-dead gorgeous guy. No wonder he was such a famous actor, with his spiky black hair and his eyes that pierced my soul when I looked into them. He lifted the corner of his mouth into a smile and with those dimples of his completed his cute bad boy look. I almost felt like I was caught in a trance. And if he told me to do anything, I would gladly do it.

"So, you're the famous Black Kitty?" said TOP. "It's lovely meeting you."

"I...eh," I was lost for words. I swallowed. "Thank you. It's a pleasure meeting you as well."

He held my hand, drew me a little closer and pulled me into a hug. I felt the electric shock again but I kind of liked the hug when I took in his musky cologne.

"And what about me? Won't I say hi to the famous B.K?"

I drew away from TOP and there stood G-Dragon. He gave me a friendly cute smile and the way he looked at me sent shivers down my spine. As he drew closer, I felt like melting. Why did all BigBang members have to be so handsome and charming to the point where you're left powerless?

When he was close, he drew out his hand. I paused for a moment before shaking it. 

"It's an honour to finally meet the famous Ji Yong," I said as I smiled back at him.

"The pleasures mine. I'm loving your shirt," G-Dragon's eyes were on the shirt that I wore.

I looked at my shirt. It was black and it had the initials B.K written in white capital letters with the old English font.

"Thanks," I said. 

G-Dragon smiled and he winked. I quickly felt my face grow hot and I quickly looked away. 

"Well, now that we have all introduced ourselves, we better get going," said Yang Hyun-suk. "We have cars waiting outside. We better get to them before these fans find their way in here. You guys must be tired. We can take a tour around Seoul once you've rested."

Now that he had mentioned about resting, I could finally feel the jet-lag settling in. I was so excited about finally being here, I forgot about how tired I felt. I looked at the rest of my team, and I could see their tiredness settling in as well.

"Ya, I now feel pretty drained," said Daniel as he yawned. "And I'm pretty hungry too."

"Wait until you try out our delicious Korean food," said Seungri. "You will love it."

"Can't wait," said Christine.

"Then let's go," said Yang Hyun-suk as he led the way, not towards the fans but to the other side of the airport where it was all clear and there was no one around. Security guards were all around the place just in case any of the fans got in. The other security guards carried our luggage behind us.

I still couldn't believe that I was finally here. In South Korea with the most popular K-Pop group in the world. This was such an exciting experience and this felt like an adventure that I was going to enjoy.

When we got to the cars and our luggage was being packed away, G-Dragon opened the car door for me.

"Ladies first," he said as he stood to the side and gestured with his hand that I should go in. I blushed when he gave me that smile. All Zoey and Christine did was giggle behind me.

I managed to smile back at G-Dragon and say, "thanks, that's really nice of you."

He gave me a cute bow with his head as a sign of respect. Oh gosh, that sent goosebumps all over me. It was hard enough that he was cute, but with his kind gesture, I almost melted.

I quickly got into the car, Zoey and Christine followed, then my brothers, Lee and Collins. BigBang and their manager got into the car in front of us and the cars drove off passing the fans. The fans started chasing after the cars but it wasn't for long until the cars quickly sped away towards the beautiful city of Seoul.


	5. Chapter 4: When The Black Kitty Steals The Show

I couldn't keep my mouth closed and my eyes were filled with wonder as I looked out the car window and the car we were in drove through the streets of Seoul. The sun began to set and the bright lights of the city were starting to lighten up the streets. The city was as beautiful as I had ever imagined it would be. To me, it felt almost like home in L.A or even New York with the beautiful glass skyscrapers and tall buildings, the bright TV bulletins and neon lights. For a moment, I almost felt familiar with the place, but it was quite clear that I wasn't back in the U.S. I was in Korea now.

"Wow, this place looks awesome," said Daniel who sat beside me and was also looking out of the window.

"I know right? It's like a dream come true that we are here," said Christine who sat behind me.

"OMG, is that a palace?" I asked when I saw what looked like a palace building from afar. Before coming here, I made sure to Google some wonderful places I would like to go to in Korea and I had an interest in the ancient palaces.

"It is," said Collins. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It sure is," I said with a smile as we quickly lost view of it.

We continued to follow the car ahead of us and soon found ourselves at a beautiful hotel. The famous Seoul Hotel. Before we could get out of the car, bright flashing lights came into focus through the windows. The paparazzi. It looked like news really travelled fast around here too. I wasn't even ready to get out of the car yet. I was in a whole new different place, on the other side of the world and that made me feel awkward.

When the doors of the car flew open, Collins and Lee stepped out first. Mike, Zoey and Christine excitedly jumped out of the car next. If it was one thing they liked about being famous, were the bright lights and attention. Even though we had been on the spotlight for two years, I still wasn't used to it. Especially with the paparazzi and reporters. It made things even worse since I was the leader. For me, the attention I got from my fans was more than enough.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" Daniel asked bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Ya, I am," I said, trying to gather myself together.

"I know you've never liked this, but The Toxins aren't The Toxins out there without you," he said giving me an encouraging smile.

"It's going to take ten years for me to finally get over this irritating feeling," I said.

"Ya, I know. Come on, we gotta go."

Daniel got out of the car and I was left all alone. I took in a deep breath and got myself ready to go. Before I could even get a chance to move, a hand appeared right before me. I looked up and G-Dragon was standing right outside the car door. He was holding his hand out for me to hold onto so that he could lead me out of the car. For a moment, I couldn't stop staring at his adorable face. I looked at his hand, then back at his face. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't help but blush like an idiot.

"Come on, we're all waiting for you," he said with a smile. "Just grab onto my hand and you will be okay."

I continued to look at him contemplating on what to do next. Then I finally stretched out my hand and he delicately held it like it was something fragile and led me out of the car.

The flashing lights of the cameras turned on me immediately I got my foot out of the car. I finally stepped out and G-Dragon stood beside me with his hand still wrapped around mine. The camera men and reporters were calling out to me to grab my attention. This was the part where I always try to get over my irritation and smile.

G-Dragon led me down the aisle that led to the front glass doors of the hotel. The rest of The Toxins and BigBang were already ahead of us getting their pictures taken. But at the moment, most of the paparazzi's attention were on G-Dragon and I. They kept on calling out to us and we paused at some point just to have our pictures taken. I was losing my nerve. All this was just too much that my body went stiff.

"Wow, relax, B.K," said G-Dragon as he gladly smiled for the camera. "You don't seem too comfortable."

I blushed. Looked like he read my body language. Well, that was embarrassing.

"I don't like getting all the attention," I told him as I spoke in his ear.

"You deserve it." He said this while he looked at me. "Just like the whole world has their attention on you, you have mine too."

Was he flirting with me? I couldn't even tell and I couldn't think straight with everything that was going on around us. I hadn't even noticed that we were so close and that he was still holding my hand. I wanted to pull away but that would only look rude in front of everyone and it would be a juicy scene for the paparazzi to show and tell. This time, I wasn't just blushing, my face was blazing up in flames. Not in anger, but at what G-Dragon just said.

He gave me that irresistible smile and I felt like falling to my knees. I was left speechless.

"Come, let's join the others," he said and we continued to walk hand in hand down the aisle.

When we got to the others, we all took several group photos together in front of the paparazzi. After that, we went through the doors of the hotel. The paparazzi remained outside since the security guards barricaded the doors. It was such a relief to get away from those vultures.

"I think you can let go of my hand now," I said as I turned to face G-Dragon.

"Me let go of your hand or you let go of my hand?" he asked.

For a moment I was confused and the smirk he gave me almost made me lose my mind. I wanted to look down at our hands linked together, but that would only make things even more awkward. He was doing this just to get me even more confused. He was playing with my mind and it was killing me.

I quickly slipped my hand away from his and folded my arms. He smiled and walked away, passing me and slightly brushing my shoulder with his. He did that intentionally and I breathed out a sigh of relief when he left to join the others. I wondered if it was me or it felt quite hot in the hotel lobby that I couldn't even breathe.

Collins, Lee and Yang Hyun-suk were by the reception desk obviously checking if our rooms were ready. The Toxins were huddled up with BigBang, talking and laughing about who knows what. They all seem to be getting along just fine. When I looked around, I noticed that the guards made a circle around us. I hadn't even noticed that people coming out from the elevators and going in, and others using the stairs coming into the lobby had all their eyes on us. Some even had their phones out taking pictures and videos. A small group of teenage girls were huddled up looking so excited upon seeing The Toxins and BigBang.

"I see that Jiyong is giving you trouble," said Taeyang as he walked over to me breaking away from the others.

"Well, not really," I said. "And here I thought Seungri was the devious one."

"Don't mind him. He does that all the time."

"Does he do that just to make girls fall for him?"

"Not really. The thing is, no one ever knows what Jiyong's real intentions are."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," I said as I smiled.

"I noticed that the two of you were holding hands. That's going to be all over the news."

"Yikes! I'm so screwed!" I hit my head with my hand. "What would people think?"

"I don't think people would come to the conclusion that you two are dating. You just met each other today."

"Ya, I guess so. I worry for no reason."

"Don't feel reluctant though. The paparazzi really know who to twist things around."

"Been there before and it did not go well."

While I was talking with Taeyang, we soon heard noises. There seemed to be some confusion outside the circle the guards had made around us. And the next thing I knew, I felt something grab my leg. When I looked down, I was surprised at what I saw that I gasped.

Holding onto my leg was a young beautiful girl. She looked to be three to four years old. She stared up at me with those round dark beautiful shiny eyes of hers. I couldn't help but stare back at her as I was captivated by her cuteness.

"Aww, look what we have here," I said softly. I went down on one knee after the little girl had let go of my leg. I gently held her chin and she gave me a bright smile. I smiled back.

"She is so cute. What do you think?" I asked addressing Taeyang.

"Ya, she is," he replied. "It looks like she likes you."

I smiled at Taeyang and I looked back at the little girl. She stretched out her hand to me, and in it was a beautiful white flower. I looked at the flower and then at the young girl, whose bright smile just lightened up my heart inside.

"Is this for me?" I asked softly.

The little girl nodded and my smile widened even more. I slowly took the white flower, then took the little girl in my arms and hugged her. 

I noticed that whatever was happening right now, took everyone's attention. Some people were either filming or taking pictures of this. But they kept their distance because the guards kept them at bay. I stood up straight with the girl in my arms and ran my hand through her silky soft black shiny hair. I started to look around for the girl's parents when I finally saw a woman who stood right outside the circle staring at the girl in my arms. She looked like she was the girl's mother because she had a certain look on her face only a mother could have. The little girl looked on at the same woman and I saw the connection. I made my way over to her.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," the woman said to me when I got closer. "She could really be a bit jumpy sometimes."

"No, not at all," I said. "You've a very beautiful daughter."

"Thank you," the woman said with a smile.

The guards standing between the woman and I made way, and I gave the little girl back to her mother. The girl waved goodbye and I also did the same. The woman took her daughter away and I saw them heading for the elevator. I looked at the flower in my hand and smiled. When I turned around, The Toxins and BigBang, including the two managers and Lee were staring at me.

"What?" I shrugged my shoulders.

Taeyang who was the closet looked at me in a way I couldn't describe. I couldn't tell if he was amazed at what happened or at me. In any way, he was making me blush that I felt uncomfortable in my own skin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him.

"Ummm, nothing really," Taeyang said with a smile. "I was wondering why that girl really likes you. And you seem to be really good with children."

"I bet she's just an adorable cute fan of mine that managed to pass through the guards just to give me a flower."

Taeyang laughed and I blushed even more that I looked the other way so that he wouldn't notice. 

"You don't notice how much you're worth, don't you?"

I looked at Taeyang and my heart raced. What did he mean? Somehow, I felt like knew, but I just didn't want to acknowledge it. I looked down at my feet, not even willing to look up.

I felt Taeyang hold the bottom of my chin with his finger, and slowly lifted my face so that I could stare at him. I looked into his kind eyes and for a moment, I was lost in them.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked softly. Damn! His voice was like music to my ears and I felt so drawn to it. Wake up, Sam! I had to snap out of it.

"I'm sorry if I did," he continued when I didn't answer. Dang it! That sweet voice moved me again. "But you do know how extraordinary you are, don't you?"

I swallowed. That was one hard question I couldn't answer. Luckily, I was saved by the bell when Collins announced that we The Toxins should go up to our rooms. That was a relief. At the moment, I wanted to be as far away from any BigBang member as possible.

"Come on, Sam," said Zoey who had a huge smile on her face as she headed for the elevator. Christine and Daniel followed.

"I better get going," I told Taeyang.

"See you tomorrow then," said Taeyang. "Maybe then we can party on the dance floor and see who is a better dancer."

"You're on," said Mike as he came from behind and passed us, also going to the elevator.

"Then I will see you tomorrow," I smiled and Taeyang winked at me.

"Make sure you dream about me, alright?" came TOP's voice as he came and whispered right in my ear. I didn't see that coming and I felt a chill run down my spine at the husky sound of his voice. These guys were driving me crazy.

"See you tomorrow, TOP," I turned around to face him as he gave me that bad boy smile of his. I blushed.

I said goodbye to Daesung and Seungri who both hugged me in return. G-Dragon came over to me and I wanted to roll my eyes at him just to ignore him, but I surprisingly failed to do so. I was so not ready for his melodrama right now. I felt like running for my life towards the elevator.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, my little black kitty," he said softly. My eyes almost fell out of their sockets when he said that.

"What did you......?"

Before I could finish my sentence, G-Dragon quickly pecked me on the cheek. I was so stunned that I couldn't move. I didn't know he would do that and it felt so wrong on so many levels.

When I gathered my composure, I quickly turned away and joined the others in the elevator. Before the doors closed, I looked up and saw G-Dragon staring at me with that crooked smile on his face and he winked.

***

"What just happened out there?" Zoey asked.

I threw myself on the comfortable bed, landing on my back with my eyes closed. I wanted to forget all that had happened. I felt so tired and I needed to rest, but my mind wouldn't let me. And so was Zoey.

"Hello, B.K. I'm talking to you," I felt Zoey come to sit beside me and shake me.

"May I please sleep?" I whined with my eyes still closed. "You know I'm tired."

"You aren't sleeping until you tell me about what happened down there at the lobby."

"So many things happened today," I said as I opened my eyes. "I suggest you be more specific."

"Let's start with the time you were walking down the aisle with G-Dragon."

"What?" I sat up and stared at Zoey. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"You heard me. Start talking," Zoey looked at me in a way that my mother would whenever I did something wrong.

"Something tells me you're jealous," mocked Christine who sat on the other bed opposite Zoey and I.

"Christine, sssh! Sam, start talking." Zoey looked serious and it wasn't shocking to me at all.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was nothing, really. He just helped me out of the car and we walked together down the aisle."

"Really? You two were walking down the aisle like husband and wife! And he gave you a goodbye kiss before we left." She sighed. "I wish he did that to me."

"You're overreacting, Zoey," I rolled my eyes. "It's not like we will ever be in a relationship. Apart from being friends, I mean."

"I know," said Christine. "We just met these guys today and you're already making a mountain out of a mole hill."

"And you think Taeyang wasn't drooling over Sam in the lobby?" Zoey asked. "I thought you liked Tae."

"Ya, but he is already dating someone else. So, I'm not worried," said Christine with a smile on her face. "I only like him as a fan. You on the other hand, Zoey, are acting like once upon a time, G-Dragon was your boyfriend and you broke up when you just met him face to face today."

"I agree with Christine," I said. "You're one hell of a drama queen. You can have G-Dragon because I'm not interested."

"Okay, fine," said Zoey. "I might have been a little jealous."

Zoey gave me the puppy dog eyes so that I could forgive her. All I did was smile and shook my head but she continued persistently with the look.

"Please, stop doing that, you're no longer three," I said as I laughed.

"Whatever, I'm just so excited that I'm finally in Korea," she said with a grin. 

"Ya, me too," I said as I stood up and and walked over to the window. The sky was completely dark and the bright lights of the city shone brightly in the dark night.

"So, Christine, you're going to share the other room with Lee," I heard Zoey tell Christine. "Sam and I will be in this room. Gosh, these beds are so comfortable. I will sleep like a baby tonight."

All of the sudden, the door to the room flew open and Lee came flying in like a frissbee and landed on the other bed Christine was sitting on. We all stared at her and wondered what was going on.

"Hey, are you okay?" Christine asked.

"Have you checked what's going on online?" Lee asked, almost out of breath.

"Um, no," Zoey replied. "What's going on?"

"Sam, you're everywhere, like everywhere," said Lee as she looked at me. She clearly wasn't making any sense.

"I'm everywhere? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Pictures of you with G-Dragon, the time you were with that little girl and Taeyang, everything. People are just talking about it!"

Lee had her phone and she held it up for all of us to see. When Christine, Zoey and I got closer to look at the screen, there were pictures of me and G-Dragon. Lee continued to scroll down and there were more pictures. One with me and the little girl and others with Taeyang. There were also pictures of all The Toxins and BigBang members, but the photos of me seemed a little too much.

"Wow, I'm so not looking forward to seeing the entertainment news tomorrow," I said as I continued to look at the pictures.

"OMG!" said Zoey. "It's just pictures of you, Sam."

"Nah, we're all there," I said. "I'm just a little unfortunate."

"Did you just say unfortunate?" Zoey asked as she looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "So many pictures of you and you're saying that you're unfortunate?"

"Okay, I better shut up, I'm not helping," I said as I walked back to the window.

Suddenly Mike and Daniel came in the room through the open door. 

"Guys, you're supposed to knock first," said Christine. "This is a girls' room, you know?"

"You won't believe what going on on Facebook," said Mike.

"If you're talking about Sam, we already know," said Zoey.

"This is annoying," I said. "I didn't want this."

"No one said you did," said Lee. "It just so happens that you caught everyone's attention."

I gave out a sigh and closed my eyes in frustration.

"Looks like you stole the show yet again," said Daniel. "Wait until Collins sees this."

"I'm so tired right now," said Christine as she yawned. "But I have to have something to eat first."

"Food will be delivered up, don't you worry," said Lee. "Collins thinks it would be too dangerous to go downstairs since there are still too many fans and paparazzi around."

"Staying here is fine by me," I said. "As long as I don't get my picture taken putting something in my mouth."

"Haha, now you're just exaggerating," said Zoey. "Just accept that somehow you caught the whole world's attention. Besides, this isn't the first time Black Kitty has stolen the show."

I looked at Zoey and I had to admit, she was right on that part. There were plenty of times when I "stole the show" as everybody puts it. But this time, it wasn't the whole of U.S, but now South Korea and sadly, most parts of the world combined. I wasn't even ready to check my phone because of all the notifications I would receive. I might as well just flush it down the toilet.

I looked out of the window upon the beautiful city. I still held the flower the little girl gave me in my hand and I thought of what Taeyang had told me down in the lobby. Asking if I knew how much I was worth. I felt like a priceless diamond for the whole world to see. Some people would have liked the feeling, but not me.

When supper arrived, we all ate and everyone retired to sleep soon afterwards. As I laid down in my bed and Zoey was fast asleep on the other, I couldn't help but think of what would happen the next day. We were going to take a tour round Seoul and I was filled with excitement about seeing the beautiful sites that I forgot all about the drama I had with BigBang, the paparazzi and everything else. In what felt like seconds, I quickly dosed off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: The Beauty of Seoul

"Come on, Zoey, they are waiting for us down in the lobby and you're taking time like you are dressing up for a ball," I said as I leaned my back against the wall next to the door of our room.

"You know I need to look good for my G-Dragon, Sam," said Zoey from the inside.

I rolled my eyes at what she said and all I wanted was for us to leave. The others had already left to go downstairs soon after breakfast and at that time, Zoey hadn't even dressed up yet. And now, she was taking her time in the room. We were running late for our tour and I didn't want to miss a thing.

"Are you done yet? You don't have to look like a princess, you know? It's just a tour."

"Hey, I don't want people thinking I'm a tourist or anything. I want to look fabulous."

"You can look fabulous later when G-Dragon asks you out on a date. Can you please hurry up? We have five minutes till nine." I looked at my wrist watch and I started tapping my foot with impatience.

"Zoey, if you don't come out in ten seconds, I am dragging you out of there even if it means you looking like a clown," I warned.

No sooner had I said those words, the door flew open and Zoey stepped out of the room. She wore black skinny jeans with a pink top and a black jacket. She wore black wedges which seemed pretty high and she carried along a black purse studded with coloured stones. As usual, she wore makeup.

"Aren't those wedges a little too high?" I asked as I looked at her. "Your feet will get tired. And the jacket and fancy purse make you look like you're attending some important meeting."

"Hey, I'm perfectly fine like this," said Zoey as she twirled herself around. "And besides, you know I can last for hours wearing heels, so the wedges aren't a problem. What if I trip and G-Dragon catches me? That will be so romantic."

"But if you land on your face, I'll make sure to take a picture, post it all over social media and laugh all day long."

"Haha, very funny," said Zoey sarcastically as she furrowed her eyebrows at me. "Let's go. The others must be waiting."

"I was waiting for you to say that," I said as I led the way to the elevator after Zoey closed the door to our room behind her.

A few seconds later, we found ourselves in the lobby. Just like any other ordinary Sunday, it was quiet and pretty much normal. Thank goodness the paparazzi weren't around and the people that walked around the lobby were mostly the working staff. It looked like people didn't really move around so much on Sundays just like it is back home. And that felt like a good thing.

As Zoey and I walked over to the front doors of the hotel, we found Collins with the others waiting outside.

"It's about time," said Collins as we approached them. "You take way too much time to get ready, Zoey."

"Thank you, Collins," said Zoey, brushing off what Collins had said. "I know I look fabulous. You don't have to tell me."

Daniel and Mike shook their heads in disbelief as Christine and I laughed. Collins just rolled his eyes and looked the other way. Lee, however, just looked on at Zoey.

Earlier on, I had wondered why there were no fans, the paparazzi or reporters around. I then realised they were outside the hotel gates. I hadn't noticed it before until I heard the screaming from the fans. Security was tight knit this time around. And the gates leading to the hotel were closed and the guards stood there in case anything unusual happened.

"Aren't we supposed to be picked up by now?" Mike asked. "It's already nine o'clock."

"Don't worry, they will be here," said Lee. "Oh, look, here they come now."

Three black fancy BMW SUV cars soon appeared at the gate and the fans were screaming like crazy as the cars approached the gate. It was pretty obvious they could only be screaming for no one other than BigBang.

As I continued to look on towards the gate as the guards tried to make way for the cars to pass through, I suddenly felt nervous. Everything that happened yesterday came rushing back into my mind. From the time I woke up this morning, I had been so oblivious to the events that took place yesterday, I hadn't even gone online to check up on social media and see what people were talking about. It was pretty obvious they were all talking about me. I bet I had a hundred messages from family and friends back home whom I had missed so much.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't even noticed the cars pull over in front of us. The next thing I knew, someone came whispering in my ear.

"Hey, where is your head at this morning?"

I jumped in fright by that voice and when I turned to see who it was, I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Don't do that, Jiyong," I said as I hit him on the arm. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

G-Dragon smiled at me and I looked away still with an angry look on my face. I wasn't going to fall for his charm this time, no way.

"I'm not going to get a good morning from you then?" he asked.

"Don't mind her, GD," said Zoey as she came to stand right beside me. "Ever since yesterday, she's doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Oh really?" G-Dragon asked as he folded his arms. "I would like for her to say that in my face. Then I won't bother her again."

I was startled. G-Dragon had just put me in between a rock and a hard place. I couldn't look at him and say all that. I was just going to stammer. I had to admit, he had the skills and the charm of making people shy and nervous. And I, was one of those people.

"Come on, B.K, I'm waiting," he said in a sing-song voice. Was he mocking me? I still wasn't looking at him, but I could feel myself blushing. What the heck was wrong with me? I'm supposed to be upset, not blushing!

"I'm not doing this," I said and I walked away from G-Dragon and Zoey approaching one of the cars.

"Morning, Seungri," I said to Seungri as he jumped out of one of the cars.

"Morning, my panda," he said cheerfully as he pulled me into a hug. 

"Panda?" I blushed as he still had me in his arms. I then remembered that he loved pandas.

"Hope you had a good night's sleep, we're going to have a long day together," said Seungri as we broke away from each other.

"Let's just hope you don't get me into trouble while you give us a tour," I said.

Seungri took a step towards me, closing the gap between us. I could feel his breath on my face and for a moment, I wanted to just stay there. But then, I was in a dangerous drop zone. I wanted to move back, but he quickly wrapped his arm around my waist. He pulled me even more closer and our bodies touched. I just hoped that no one was seeing all of this. 

I swallowed as I continued to gaze into Seungri's eyes. We were so close, that if I made one wrong move, I might just kiss him. I wondered if that would be a good thing or a bad thing. I blushed as I thought of that. Seungri noticed and he smiled. Damn! That even made me want to kiss him more. Wait, where did that thought even come from?

"I know I'm trouble," he whispered. "But you, you're already trouble to me that you're messing my mind right now."

No words came out of my mouth. I had never felt so captivated by words in my life. I was falling for something so stupid and that was freaky. I needed someone to save me from all of this. But then, I wanted to savour this moment.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something here?" came Taeyang.

Thank goodness. I breathed out a sigh of relief when Seungri broke away from me. If I had to refer anyone as my guardian angel right here, it was Taeyang.

"You came just in time," I told Taeyang with my cheeks still blushing. "Tell me Collins didn't see that."

Taeyang pointed over with his thumb behind him and I saw Collins talking over the phone with his back to us. Phew! Now that was a relief. I looked over to see if anyone else had seen what had happened. Lee and Christine were chatting with TOP and Daesung while Zoey, Mike and Daniel were with G-Dragon. Looked like I was saved from all the trouble. But I knew it was going to catch up to me in one way or another.

"Ah, come on, Tae," said Seungri. "You ruined my perfect moment."

"You could've gone somewhere more private then," said Taeyang with a mocking smile on his face. His smile made me feel even more embarrassed.

"Well, I'm just glad you interfered," I said as I tried to speak. Somehow, my throat suddenly became sore.

"Okay, guys, we better get going," Collins announced. "We don't want to waste much time."

I quickly went into the first car Seungri had been riding in, and Collins, Taeyang and Seungri followed. Luckily I sat in the front passenger's seat alongside the driver because I didn't want to be close to Seungri. And thank goodness, Collins was also in the same car with me or who knows what would happen without him. TOP, Daesung, Lee and Christine got into the second car and the others went in the third. 

The cars drove away from the hotel building and when we reached the gates, it was pretty hard to pass through with the paparazzi, reporters and the screaming fans around. But we did so successfully and drove away.

It was such a beautiful Sunday morning and it was lovely to see the beautiful city during the day time. I just couldn't wait to see the lovely parks and the ancient palaces. As much as Seoul is now a modern city, it's still rich in its Korean culture of long ago because of the ancient palaces. I couldn't wait to see one of them and I felt like a kid jumping in her seat with so much excitement. I aways had a thing for ancient artifacts, architecture and culture. Where I got it from, I don't really know.

We soon pulled over at the most extraordinary ancient palace I have ever seen. As I looked out through the windshield, I couldn't keep my mouth closed. I had always seen such places in Korean movies and series. But now, I get to see them in real life. It felt like a dream come true to finally see this magnificent site with my very own eyes. I was so drawn looking at the palace that I didn't even hear Collins speaking to me until I heard something snap by my ear.

"Hey, we've to go and you're already daydreaming," said Collins as he snapped his fingers close to my ear. "When we get in the palace you can daydream as much as you want. Let's go."

Collins, Seungri and Taeyang got out of the car and Taeyang opened the door to the passenger's seat for me. I got out and thanked him for the kind gesture. The others were already out of the cars they were in and were waiting for me. We stood metres away from the main gates of the palace and I couldn't help but wonder how big the place was within the palace grounds.

"Hello, annyeonghaseyo! (안녕하세요)" came a cheerful voice behind us. When we all turned, we saw a young man in his early mid twenties dressed as a tour guide and a pretty young girl stood with him also dressed in the same uniform.

"You must be The Toxins," said the young man. "I'm Sung Jong, and I will be your tour guide. Here with me is Mi Na, she will be assisting me with you guys during the tour."

"Hello," said Mi Na shyly. "I can't believe I'm giving The Toxins a tour. I'm such a big fan!"

"Thanks," said Mike with a crooked bad boy smile on his face. "It clearly shows all over your face that you're one."

Mi Na quietly giggled. She blushed as she lowered her head and I couldn't help but look at Mike. To be honest, I was startled. Was he really flirting with her? If it wasn't what I thought it was, then I didn't know what it is.

"Mmmm, looks like your brother is also a flirty type," said G-Dragon as he came to stand next to me and whispered in my ear. "You should be a little more like him, don't you think?"

"I'm better off the way I am, thank you very much," I replied as I turned to look at him. Dang it! He was giving me that irresistible smile of his. I quickly turned away and prayed for the tour to begin. I couldn't stand another minute with G-Dragon by my side any longer.

"Okay, so, welcome to the Gyeongbokgung palace," said Sung Jong. "This palace was the first royal palace to be built in the Joseon Dynasty. This is the largest palace of the five grand palaces remaining in Seoul. Once we are inside the palace, you would be able to take a glimpse into the Joseon's royal culture and architecture. If you can kindly follow me, please."

While Sung Jong talked about the history of the palace, we gladly followed him as we headed for the main gate. I was so enticed with whatever Sung Jong had to say, that everything became a movie in my head and I was already daydreaming. But what lay beyond the palace walls was what took my breath away.

The palace grounds were as huge as I could have ever imagined it and it was full of tourists looking around the place. Tourists weren't the only people around though. Even locals. Men and women who dressed up in traditional Korean clothes I got to know as Hanboks, were all over the place too. For a moment, I felt like I had traveled back in time and that I was also part and parcel of the Joseon dynasty era.

Sung Jong and Mi Na took us around the beautiful palace. The amazing artifacts and the architecture of the place was so intriguing and also very interesting. Somehow, we grew pretty oblivious that not only was the Gyeongbokgung palace a tourist attraction, we The Toxins soon became the main attraction ourselves alongside BigBang. Fans came rushing up to us to take our autographs and we also took pictures with them.

Zoey, Christine and I also took pictures with the people who had dressed up in the pretty colourful Hanboks and I wished I could have one myself. Collins, Lee and soon everyone else also joined in taking pictures and selfies that it turned out to be pretty cool.

After I took a selfie with a gorgeous looking Korean lady, I felt someone grab me by the waist and I was pulled back. Wondering what was going on, I felt something softly touch my cheek. Still feeling confused, I looked slightly above me and heard the click of a snap shot of a phone. Someone had taken a selfie with me. And when I looked at the phone to see the picture, I didn't know whether to scream or just drop dead.

The person who had grabbed me by the waist was TOP. He had pulled me back and my back leaned against his chest. And what I felt on my cheek were his lips. He kissed my cheek! I wanted to scream as I stared at the photo, but I couldn't. I had suddenly lost my voice. 

I looked at myself in the photo, and it could completely show on my face that I had no clue what was going on and I looked like a fool. And TOP, looking as handsome as ever, kissed my cheek, while he looked up at the camera. I couldn't help but blush afterwards. 

"I'm going to keep this photo forever," said TOP as he gladly smiled at the photo. "You look so cute even when you don't know what's going on around you."

"All the more for you to delete it," I said. "Give me the phone!"

As I tried to grab the phone away from TOP, he lifted it further above my reach. I had to jump to try and get the phone and all he did was laugh. He was making a fool out of me as everyone soon turned their attention on us. The last thing I wanted was to become a laughing stock and TOP was doing a pretty good job at making me look like a nut job.

"Give me the phone!" I said as I continued to jump for the phone, but TOP moved around and that made it even more difficult.

"I'll give you the phone if you do me one little favour," said TOP as he stopped moving around with his arm still raised in the air.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" I asked with my arms folded.

TOP took a step closer and slowly bended over with his hands behind him. For a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me again and that made my heart race, but instead, he whispered in my ear:

"I want you to kiss me in front of everyone here, right now."

As much as his deep sexy voice enticed me, I grew startled and I blushed like the burning furnace of hell. I looked at him and I was left speechless. He lifted the corner of his mouth into a smile as well as his eyebrows, waiting for me to do what he wanted or admit defeat.

I just sucked my teeth and gave up. I couldn't do it. Not in front of everyone. That would just raise questions in everybody's minds.

"You win, TOP," I said. "You can keep it. I can't."

"Aww, I was really hoping you would take up the challenge," said TOP, looking disappointed. 

"Well, you're putting me in a weird situation right now."

"If you want we can go somewhere more private," TOP winked at me and I blushed again.

"No thanks. Like I said, you can keep the photo."

"That's a shame. I was ready to feel your lovely kissable lips on mine and taste you," TOP whispered in my ear and he soon walked away.

I stood there in the middle of the crowd and I couldn't get what TOP said out of my head. Were my lips that kissable? Why am I thinking like this? He was obviously kidding, right?

"Hello, earth to Samantha, can you hear me?" Daniel waved his hand in front of my face to grab my attention. I quickly came back to reality and I wondered how long I had stood there like a statue.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked. "I saw TOP whispering to you and you never came out of the palace with us. Did he say something wrong? You've this weird look on your face."

"It's nothing, Daniel," I said. "He was just joking around, that's all."

"Well, we better go. We've to leave this place and head to the museum. I hear the paparazzi and reporters are coming, so we better get going not to cause any confusion around here."

"Let me guess, Collins found out?"

"Ya, you already know the drill. Come on, before the fans notice that we're gone."

After Daniel and I had left the palace grounds, we found the others waiting for us outside where the cars were packed.

"Sam, where were you?" Zoey asked. "I thought you were right behind us, just to find that you weren't."

"Sorry, I got caught up with something," I replied as I looked over at TOP who just smiled back at me. I gave him the "it's-your-fault" stare. He read my eyes and he winked. I looked away as I blushed. I could be such an idiot sometimes.

We got into the cars and we went to the National Museum. It was really fun and interesting. Afterwards, BigBang took us to Myeong-dong, one of the best shopping areas in Seoul. They took us around the stores and restaurants. Anything you could ever think of buying, you would find them in Myeong-dong. We had lunch at one of the famous restaurants and for the first time, we The Toxins, Lee and Collins had a taste of the famous kimchi. It was so delicious, and we all enjoyed it. We also had grilled black pork (Heukdwejigui).

After lunch, we visited the Banpodoegyo bridge and then, we went to the Hangang park. We took a walk in the park and we soon found ourselves taking in the view of Hangang river. I always thought Paris was the most romantic place to be in, but after taking in the lovely view of Korea, I had to admit that this is the most romantic place I had ever been to. While we walked around the lovely park, I noticed that there were so many couples around. Some held hands as they walked, others sat on the grass in each other's arms. It was so romantic that I felt so left out and I had a weird feeling in my chest. Was it envy?

"I'm I the only one who is feeling like this?" Christine asked as she walked up beside me and took a look around the park.

"What?" I asked.

"Haven't you noticed? There are so many couples around and I feel so left out."

"You aren't the only one feeling that way," I said. I sighed as I looked at one of the lovely couples holding hands.

"This is worse than France," said Lee. "Even I feel envious."

"Arrrgh, love, disgusting," said Daniel as he poked his tongue out as though he had just tasted something bitter.

"Don't worry, Daniel," said Seungri. "One day, you will know what love is and how much you would really need it, isn't that right, Sam?"

I couldn't help but turn mute when Seungri addressed me. I quickly turned away and I twirled a strand of my hair with my fingers. I did that sometimes whenever I tried to avoid a question that I found pretty hard to answer.

"Seungri, you're doing it again. Stop intimidating her," said Daesung. My second guardian angel. "Your questions could really be annoying sometimes."

"But come to think of it," started G-Dragon. Oh no, I smelt trouble. "We all need love in our lives and I think Sam has no objection to that."

"I agree with GD," said Zoey. Great! It was like these two were just trying to get me on edge and embarrass me. No wonder they get along so well. And I had a feeling something was going to be brought up. The topic I hated the most.

"I think it's high time Sam found herself a boyfriend," Zoey blurted out. "She does need a little love in her life."

For a moment, everyone fell silent, including Collins who hadn't said a single word. I slapped my forehead with my palm and I wondered why I ever had Zoey as my best friend in the first place. Right now, I felt like falling off a cliff.

"Are you seriously bringing that up now?" I asked. "That's a little personal, don't you think?"

"I think we should rather avoid it," said Taeyang. Again, my guardian angel was stepping up for me. How cute.

"Thank you," said Collins. "Now can we please move on, we can't stay here for long. We're going to attract people's attention."

It was a little late for that. It looked like we already did and a few fans appeared asking for autographs and pictures. And as usual, it was pretty hard to refuse.

The time we got out of the park, we went to visit the other palaces in Seoul. It was evening the time we left for Lotte World. The lovely amusement park reminded me a lot of Disney World and we had so much fun and we made sure we took some memorable pictures.

After a long day of sightseeing and having fun, it was finally time to head back to the hotel. Tomorrow was already another busy day, said Collins. I had so much fun today that I had even forgotten why we even came to Korea in the first place.

While the cars drove us back to the hotel, I couldn't help but feel tired. I was in one of the cars with Collins, who sat in the front passenger's seat and I sat in between Taeyang and Daesung. I didn't want to be in the same car with Zoey, since she pissed me off earlier, nor with G-Dragon, TOP or Seungri. I yawned so loudly and I leaned my head back on the seat. I was so tired that I even started to doze off.

"You can lean on my shoulder," said Daesung. "That's if you're okay with it."

Without giving it a thought, I put my head on Daesung's shoulder and closed my eyes. In a second, my eyes quickly flew back open as I looked directly at the rear view mirror to see Collins' reaction. He gave me an assuring look that he didn't mind at all. I relaxed as I gladly closed my eyes and I immediately drifted off to sleep.

When we got to the hotel, Daesung gently woke me up. I was so tired, I didn't want to move and I found it quite comfortable the way I was leaning on his shoulder. 

"Sam, wake up, we're already here," said Daesung gently.

"I'm so tired," I muttered with my eyes closed. "I don't think I can move right now."

"Fine, I'll help you out of the car then," said Taeyang as I heard him open the car door.

Taeyang slowly took me in his arms and he gently carried me out of the car. I was soon wide awake by the sudden change in temperature. There was a cold breeze tonight and I shivered. I looked around and still found myself in Taeyang's arms with my arms wrapped around his neck. I wondered how they got there. I saw Lee, Christine and Zoey, giggling as they looked at me. I blushed when I noticed G-Dragon, TOP and Seungri look at us in a very funny way.

"You can put me down now," I told Taeyang and he slowly and gently did so.

"Well, today has been awesome," said Mike. "Guess it's time to retire to bed."   
"Okay, Toxins, we better head up to our rooms," said Collins. "We've a busy day tomorrow."

We all said our goodbyes to each other and the BigBang members left. We, The Toxins together with Collins and Lee, went up to our rooms and we couldn't stop talking about all the exciting places we had visited.

After we had our supper and went to bed, I couldn't help but think of what other more romantic places I could visit in Korea. Korea is truly a beautiful place. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face, imagining of what beautiful place I might visit next.


	7. Chapter 6: Getting Used to

"Let's do it in 5, 6, 7, 8...."

Together, we moved our feet to the rhythm of the beat. We moved our bodies side to side, clapped our hands and turned around. In a coordinated manner, we switched positions, still in rhythm of the beat. We continued to dance until the music stopped.

"Okay, that's good, shall we go for it again?" I asked through heavy breaths.

"Ya, let's do it," replied Zoey, as she wiped her sweaty forehead with her hand.

The others also nodded their heads in agreement. I went over to the stereo that laid a few feet away from us and hit the play button. I quickly joined the others and we continued with dance practice.

After a few rounds, we took a break.

"Phew, I'm so tired," said Daniel as he grabbed a cool water bottle from his training bag.

"I know, but we have to get back to our everyday routine," I said as I grabbed my towel, "or else we would all get fat."

Back home in L.A, we would always wake up early in the morning by six-thirty and we would go to our dance studio and practise. It was a way of keeping ourselves in shape and also coming up with new dance moves. Collins always made sure that he found us every day in the dance studio practicing.

Collins had booked the gym for us to continue our usual routine yesterday. We had woken up early and came before the actual opening time to avoid any attention.

"It's good we're back to doing this again," said Zoey, after taking in water from her bottle. "We have been so busy last week, that I miss practising."

"Okay, guys," came Collins' voice. We saw him approach us. "We can wrap up dance practice right now. We have to go to YG Entertainment Studios."

"Oh, yes!" Christine exclaimed. "We finally get to go to the YG studios."

"Why are you so excited?" Mike asked Christine, looking as surprised as the rest of us were over her reaction.

"Guys, don't you get it?" Christine asked. "We're going to the famous YG studios."

"So?" Daniel asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, my," Christine slapped her forehead with her hand. "Do I really need to explain everything to you? Since we're going to the studios, we might be able to meet the rest of the YG family. Like PSY, 2NE1 and others."

"Oh, ya, that never even crossed my mind," said Zoey. "Why didn't you remind me, Christine?"

"Don't blame me," Christine defended herself. "You, Zoey, are the one who is mostly in the forefront for these kind of things. I thought you already knew."

"This will be awesome," said Daniel. "I can't wait to meet PSY in person and do the Gangnam Style with him."

"Well, to be fairly honest, we all want to meet PSY," I said. "So, let's hit the showers and get ready."

"I thought you would never say that," said Collins. "It seemed like you guys were going to talk forever. You have twenty minutes. Lee and I will be waiting outside."

"Twenty minutes!" Zoey whined. "We're going to YG studios, at least give some of us time to look good."

"Okay, twenty five minutes," said Collins with a cocky smile. This made Zoey's jaw drop. "You better hurry, you don't want to be late."

Before Zoey could object, Collins already started to walk away and left the room. I looked over at Zoey and prayed that she wasn't going to throw a tantrum. Sometimes Collins always found a way to get to Zoey's nerves. Something that I found very difficult to do.

"No fair!" said Zoey, as she stumped her foot hard onto the floor. 

Ah, oh. Here we go again.

"Zoey, relax," said Christine. "We have twenty-five minutes, you quickly rush to the showers, Sam and I will get your stuff."

"Fine," said Zoey and she quickly dashed out of the room.

"Girls are so complicated when it comes to getting ready," said Mike as he swung his training bag over his shoulder and he started heading for the showers with Daniel trailing behind him.

"Trust me, you have no idea," I said to him.

While I was grabbing my things and putting them away in my training bag, I received a text message on my phone. I got my phone, unlocked it and quickly went to messages. I soon realised I had a bunch of messages to answer to and I was having so much fun yesterday that I didn't have time to read them. I made a mental note to make time to read my messages today.

I went to the message that I received seconds before. It was a message from Taeyang. Taeyang? I never gave Taeyang my phone number. He must have gotten it from either Daniel or Mike. I brushed that off for a second and read his message.

"Morning, Sam, it's Tae here. Hope you had a lovely night. I was wondering if you saw something online on social media that might just surprise you. Here's a link to check it out (http://...........)."

I furrowed my eyebrows. I know I have been the talk of the town lately, but the message Taeyang sent gave me goosebumps. The link certainly belonged to one of those famous entertainment magazines. Hopefully, it wasn't something that could tarnish my reputation or even worse. If it was something serious, Collins would have known by now and would have told me. I decided to check it out.

"Hey, Sam? Are you coming?" Christine called out to me, as she stood at the door, looking at me. "We better go, we don't have much time."

I sighed out in frustration. On one hand, I had to get ready, on the other, there was this link I almost pressed to find out what Taeyang was talking about. I dropped my phone in the bag and quickly followed Christine to the showers.

Within our given twenty-five minutes, we were all dressed up and ready to go. Surprisingly, even Zoey. As we were heading out of the gym, there were already a few people who arrived exactly at the opening time. When they noticed us, they called out to us in excitement. We quickly ran out of the gym just to avoid them asking for our autographs. Luckily, our bodyguards who stood by the doors, blocked the way when we finally got out to prevent the fans from reaching us. We got in the car where Collins and Lee waited. The driver started the car and sped away from the gym before the fans could even get to the car.

"Looks like you guys made it out just in time," said Lee. "For a moment there, I thought that they were going to get you."

"We go through these things almost all the time," said Mike. "It's no big deal when you know that the fans love you."

While everyone got absorbed in the conversation, I took the liberty to check my phone and read Taeyang's message again. I looked at the link which came along with the message. To be honest, I didn't want to know what the media has been saying about me. I had been trying to avoid reading any online newspaper or magazine or going on Twitter and Facebook from the time we got here. For Taeyang to send me this, something was definitely up and I had to stop avoiding these things and face reality.

My thumb automatically pressed the link and the internet page started to load. I looked around to see if anyone was looking at me, but it seemed I was invisible for the time being. The next thing I knew when I looked at my phone, the page had finished loading and I saw the online cover of the Elle Korean Magazine. The front cover had my smiling face on it and what I read on the cover almost made me faint. It read:

"The Astonishing Samantha Glasson: The One Who Stole The Hearts of Many Koreans."

"What!"

Everyone's head turned to me and I couldn't help but cover my mouth. It just slipped out and I couldn't hold it. Not after what I had just read.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zoey asked. "Did someone send you a bad message or something?"

"Um, did anyone get a chance to see the cover of the Elle magazine today?" I asked.

"What? Elle? No, I didn't," said Zoey. "Let me see."

I gave Zoey my phone and she looked as shocked as I was. Everyone got a turn to look at my phone, except Collins and Lee.

"We all already knew about that this morning," said Lee. "We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Wait, did you tell Taeyang to send this to me?" I asked.

"No, we didn't," said Collins. "If we really wanted it to be a surprise, we would have planned something else."

"That's weird," I muttered to myself. "Why would Tae want me to know about this?"

"You're so lucky, Sam," said Christine, bringing me back from my thoughts. "To be completely honest, everyone has been talking about you from the time we got here to Korea and even yesterday when we went out on tour."

"You've been keeping tabs on what's going on online?" I asked.

"Well, ya, some of us have," answered Mike.

"Oh," I didn't know what to say next. "Looks like you guys are better off than I am. Sometimes I never like to go online and check what's going on."

"That's because you don't like all the attention," said Zoey. "If I were you, I would feel like a queen."

"Well, thank goodness Sam isn't like you," said Daniel. "If she were, who knows what would happen."

"Do you mean to say I wouldn't make a good leader?" Zoey asked looking furious. "That pretty sounds much like it."

"Everyone here could all be leaders," said Daniel. "Sam is just better at it than the rest of us."

"I agree with Daniel," said Collins.

"Ah!" Zoey exclaimed as though she was in pain and placed her hand to her chest. "You guys just broke my heart!"

"You're such a drama queen," I said as I smiled at Zoey. "You make everything seem so melodramatic."

"Ya, that's why you need me around," said Zoey.

"We all need each other. No matter the circumstances."

"Guys, you won't believe what I'm seeing right now," said Lee.

We all looked in front of us and the car pulled over by the front gates of a building. It was the YG Entertainment building. We were finally here!

"OMG, this building looks huge," said Christine. "Well, kind of, but for a entertainment company, it does look huge."

"Guys, do I look great?" Zoey asked, sounding nervous and running her hands through her hair. "I want to make a good impression when we go in."

"You look fine," I said. "You worry over looks for no reason."

"It's easy for you to say. You don't have to worry about your looks because you naturally look good."

"Wait, for real?" I asked, as I raised an eyebrow.

"You should really be reading what people post about you online," said Zoey, rolling her eyes at me.

"I'll try to do so today."

"Ya, and I'll make sure to keep an eye on you."

While Zoey and I were deep in our little conversation, the car had entered into the YG premises and had stopped in front of the building. We hadn't even noticed until Collins looked over at us and said:

"Can you two save your little chitchat for later? It's time to go."

"Oh, we're finally here," said Zoey as she looked out of the window. 

When we all got out of the car, we found Yang Hyun-suk waiting for us at the front entrance. 

"Hello, everyone, glad you could make it," said Yang Hyun-suk, as he shook Collins' hand.

"Thanks for having us," said Collins.

"Follow me, please, and I'll show you around."

We followed Yang Hyun-suk into the building and the lobby looked formal and really exquisite. We even met a few young male trainees. YG always brought in young trainees into their company for they might make a name for themselves in the music industry someday. 

When the trainees saw us, they bowed their heads as a sign of respect. I could easily tell they were rather excited to see us, but they had to keep it cool in front of Yang Hyun-suk. I don't know why I thought of that, but it seemed that way to me. Was he that strict?

We soon went upstairs where we found a number of sound recording rooms. We even met a few music producers and they were so kind and welcoming. We then found ourselves in one of the dance studios that were on the other side of the building.

We found many trainees almost in each dance studio practising on their choreography. They all seemed really good. There was an all girls' group who noticed us pass by first. They stopped their dance practise as they shrieked in excitement. They came over to us and they bowed their heads and greeted us as they giggled with excitement. I knew they were dying to hug us, so Zoey and I went along and hugged one of them and they screamed like crazy.

The screaming caught so much attention, that many other trainees came out of their dance studios and they came over to us with excitement.   
The next thing we knew, Yang Hyun-suk tried to calm things down and told all the trainees to go back to what they were doing. Apparently, the trainees quickly obeyed and they slowly went back into their respective dance studios. Wow, these guys were well organised or was my previous hunch about Yang Hyun-suk right?

"Wow, these guys are well organised and very disciplined," I heard Lee whisper to Collins behind me. Looked like she also thought the same way.

"Sorry for all the inconvenience," said Yang Hyun-suk as he turned to address us. "They could be a little out of control sometimes."

"Out of control?" Collins asked, raised an eyebrow. "Your trainees are well disciplined. If it comes to The Toxins, they are the ones out of control."

"Hey!" the five of us all looked at him with annoying looks on our faces.

Yang Hyun-suk just laughed. Collins rolled his eyes at us. "You see what I mean? No respect for me at."

"We do respect you, Collins," said Zoey with a sweet voice and a smile. "And we love you too."

"The only person who does respect me is Sam," said Collins. "The rest of you are just a bunch of nut jobs."

"Nut jobs!" Zoey exclaimed. "Come on, Collins. You can at least find a better word than that."

"And we have so much respect for you, Collins, a lot," said Daniel. "We just trouble you because we love you."

"That's cute," said Yang Hyun-suk, with a smile on his face.

"Don't mind them, these little arguments happen all the time," said Lee to Yang Hyun-suk.

"Yep, all the time," I said with a nod.

Daniel looked across the hall and said, "hey look guys, here comes Taeyang."

Everyone turned towards the direction Taeyang was coming from down the hall. Judging by the way he was dressed, he looked like he came straight out of dance practise. He had a black vest on with a matching black tracksuit and he had a towel around his neck. He looked worn out and sweaty. 

As he approached us, I couldn't help but stare at him. He had such an awesome physique and I could clearly see his abs through his vest and I couldn't help but blush. I wanted to look away, but I just couldn't. Darn it! Why couldn't I look away?

"Wow, if I had known sooner, I would have been drooling over Taeyang forever," said Zoey, as she whispered in my ear. "He's so hot!"

"This is why I have a crush on him," Christine whispered back. "Not only is he hot, he is so cute."

"I was wondering what the racket was all about," said Taeyang when he finally got closer. "The Toxins are in the building."

"Ya, we're," said Zoey as she gave Taeyang that weird girly giggle. I looked over at her and raised my eyebrow. Zoey noticed my look and she lowered her head.

"Hello everyone," said Taeyang, to Yang Hyun-suk, he bowed his head. Again, the bowing head thing was going to need some getting used to.

"Oh, Sam, I almost forgot," said Taeyang as he turned to look at me, giving me his cute eye smile. "Congratulations on making it to the Elle magazine. You did check it out, right?"

"Um, ya I did, thanks," I said, with a smile, trying to hide my blushing cheeks.

"I was coordinating dance practise with some of the trainees," said Taeyang. "Would you mind joining us? They would be thrilled to have you."

"I wouldn't mind, right guys?" I asked my team.

"Ya," they responded

"If it's okay with Collins and Yang Hyun-suk, then we would join you," I said as I looked over at both managers, waiting for their response.

Yang Hyun-suk smiled at me and said, "well, I'm impressed with your respectful gesture, Sam. You've my permission. But you should call me 'Yang sajangnim' from now on."

I didn't know what to say next. Was he trying to discipline us too? I knew he also wanted us to bow our heads to him, but I wasn't going to give him that kind of satisfaction just yet. I just smiled at him and nodded my head.

My eyes flew towards Collins and I could tell he was feeling the same way that I was. I gave him an assuring look that I was fine.

"What are we waiting for?" Mike asked. "Let's go. I'm going to show the trainees that I'm a better dancer than you, Taeyang."

"You're on," said The yang with a smirk.

"This will not end well," said Christine, shaking her head.

The five of us followed Taeyang towards one of the dance studios while Collins, Lee and Yang Hyun-suk went their own way.

"Sorry, you had to go through that with our manager," said Taeyang as I walked beside him. "He could be a little difficult sometimes."

"Ya, I figured," I said, trying to put up a smile.

"I know it's mean talking about older people behind their backs," started Zoey, "but what's his problem? Does he want to turn us into Koreans or what?"

"Let's not talk about that," said Taeyang. "The walls around here have ears you know?"

"Great," said Daniel. "It's like we just found ourselves under the radar of BigBrother."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," said Taeyang. 

When we got to one of the studios, Taeyang opened the door for us and we went in. We found a few young trainees dancing. When they noticed us enter the room, they stopped what they were doing and they became so excited.

"We've important guests with us here today," said Taeyang as he addressed them. "You all know The Toxins, I presume. They would like to join us for our choreography session. Is that okay?"

The trainees responded in agreement with such enthusiasm.

"Okay, then," I said, stepping forward and standing next to Taeyang. "I guess you all know, I'm Samantha Glasson, better known as Black Kitty. I'm so excited to be amongst you guys and I hope we all have fun together."

The trainees clapped and all I did was smile back at them.

"So, Sam, would you and your team kindly do the honours of taking the dance floor first?" Taeyang asked.

"With pleasure," I answered.

The trainees left the dance floor for us as they stood on the other side of the room with Taeyang. We, The Toxins came up, and danced to one of our songs that played on the stereo. After the song had played, the trainees including Taeyang gave us a round of applause.

"Oh, thank you, thank you," said Zoey, as she did a curtsy. "You're too kind."

"Wow, you guys are awesome," said Taeyang as he walked up to me.

"Thanks," I said in between breaths.

Mike walked up to us and challenged Taeyang. "Come on, Taeyang. Let's go, one on one. Just you and me."

Taeyang smiled and nodded his head. "Sure. Let's see who is a better dancer and put this behind us once and for all."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mike?" I asked my brother after Taeyang had walked away. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Don't worry, sis," said Mike. "You know I'm a good dancer. I can handle Tae."

Mike smiled at me and walked to the dance floor. I went to stand alongside the trainees and The Toxins. Taeyang and Mike took the dance floor and the music soon started playing. Taeyang went in first to the centre and started to dance. I had to admit, he looked like a natural while he danced and his moves were good. Then he moved aside and then Mike took the centre. Mike has always been considered the best dancer amongst The Toxins and for the moment he was doing pretty well.

The trainees were cheering for Taeyang and we, The Toxins, were on Mike's side. When the song was about to end, Taeyang took to the centre and did his ending killer move. Damn! It was pretty good. There was nothing Mike could do about that. The song was already over and Taeyang stole the show.

The trainees cheered for Taeyang, while he and Mike gave each other a bro-handshake.

"I'm still going to get you for this, Tae," said Mike.

"Anytime, Mike," said Taeyang with a smile.

"I told you going up against Taeyang was a bad idea," I said as I walked up to them.

"I know, I know," said Mike as he rolled his eyes. "I'll try to listen to you sometime in future."

"You never do," I said as I raised my eyebrow at him and shook my head.

"Never mind, I'll leave you two to chat." Mike left us and joined the trainees and the other Toxins as they gathered around.

"So, how did I do?" Taeyang asked when Mike was out of earshot.

"You don't have to ask me that," I said. "You already know how much of a great dancer you're."

"Just hearing that will do," Taeyang gave me his eye smile. My heart beat quickened.

"You were awesome. You look like a natural when you dance."

"Thanks. You also dance well. Looks like we were both born for this, don't you think?"

"Ya, we are."

"We should dance together sometime. What do you think?"

I nodded my head and I couldn't help but blush. Dancing with Taeyang? That seemed like a nice thing. Or was it? That question got me even more confused.

The next thing we knew, the door to the studio flew open and Seungri and TOP came in. When Seungri saw me, he ran towards me, took me in his arms and lifted me up from the ground. He spun me around that I even screamed out in delight like a little girl.

"Seungri, what's wrong with you?" I asked after he stopped spinning me around. I couldn't keep myself from laughing still.

"I heard that you made it to the front cover of the Elle magazine," said Seungri. "Congratulations, my panda."

"Aww, thanks, Seungri," I said. "I wasn't expecting this from you." 

"You deserve it, my cutie," said Seungri, with a wide smile.

"Congratulations, Sam," said TOP, as he approached us. "Just like Seungri said, you truly deserved it."

"Thanks, TOP," I said with a smile.

"So, since everyone is congratulating Sam over her achievement," said Zoey as she approached us, "don't you think she needs to be rewarded and spoilt a little?"

"Oh, no, Zoey," I shook my head at her. She obviously wanted something out of all this. "I think congratulating me is more than enough."

"What about a party?" Zoey suggested, completely ignoring me. "Come on, it will be fun!"

"I agree with Zoey," said Seungri. "We need to celebrate."

"I don't think it's a good idea," I said. "Don't you think we can just go out and have lunch instead?"

"Bo-ring!" Zoey said in a loud sing-song voice. "You're so not fun nowadays, Sam. A party will be awesome!"

"I just think it's too soon. We just got here and you already want to throw a party just because I made the cover of some magazine. That will not look right at all."

"Sam's right," said Taeyang. "You've just seen how difficult Yang Hyun-suk can be. Throwing a party will look wrong and that will just bring up the Netizens to criticise you guys."

"Ah, I forgot we had these 'Netizens' around," said Zoey, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'Netizens.'

"I'm going with Sam on this one," said Christine. "Besides Yang Hyun-suk, don't forget, there's Collins as well."

"Okay, fine, we will do as Sam says," said Zoey, pouting her lip. "But you should promise me that before we go back home, we're going to have a big party."

"I promise," I assured Zoey with my hand on my chest.

"Alright, well that's settled then," said Taeyang. "I'll go get ready and tell our managers that we will be leaving for lunch."

"Okay, thanks," I said.

Taeyang left the dance studio, while Seungri went out to go and give Daesung and G-Dragon a call to come over for lunch. I was stuck with TOP, The Toxins and the rest of the trainees.

After Seungri had made his calls, he informed us that Daesung would join us, but G-Dragon was quite busy and that he wouldn't make it. A few minutes later, Taeyang was all showered up and ready to go. 

We left the YG premises and we went to have pizza. Daesung met us at the pizza parlour and we had so much fun.

***

It was evening the time we were dropped off at the hotel and we said goodbye to the BigBang members. We went up to our floor and we found Collins and Lee waiting for us immediately we stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey guys," said Collins. "How was your day?"

"It was awesome!" said Zoey with a smile on her face. "After lunch, we went around the city and had fun."

"Don't tell me you were stuck with Yang Hyun-suk the whole day yourselves?" I asked them.

"Ya, about that...." started Lee, as she bit her lower lip.

"What's wrong? When you do that, something is up," said Daniel.

"Let's sit in the lounge, please," said Collins.

He led the way while we followed. There was completely no one in the lounge since we booked the entire floor to ourselves. We took up the empty caramel seats while Collins and Lee remained standing.

"What's wrong, Collins?" I asked. 

"I'm sorry to spoil your evening with what I'm about to tell you," said Collins. "But there is something you need to know."

"Oh, boy," muttered Zoey.

"What I'm about to tell you might seem a little bit off and you guys might not like it. But if we really want to make a successful collaboration with BigBang, we would have to get used to it from now on."

My heart started to race when Collins said those words. What are we supposed to get used to now? Somehow, I didn't want to know. It was already enough that back home, we always had to follow whatever the board wanted. But now, it looked like we had to follow Yang Hyun-suk's wants too. And if we wanted to collaborate with BigBang, we had to do whatever he says.

"What do we have to do now, Collins?" I asked with my eyes closed, expecting the worst.


	8. Chapter 7: When Things Get Complicated (Part 1)

"Ahhh! I feel like I'm back at school all over again," Zoey complained as she scratched her scalp, her hair already looking messed up.

"Tell me about it," I said as I leaned back further on the couch. "I don't think I can take this anymore."

"This is just awful!" said Daniel who had his body and his face flat faced onto the floor.

"Do we really have to know all of this stuff?" Mike asked lazily, as he laid on one of the couches alone.

"Do we have any other choice?" I asked him.

"Well, I have a choice," said Christine, who sat beside me. "I can easily just pack up and fly back home."

"You're bluffing and you know it," said Daniel, his face still flat faced onto the floor.

"Can we order coffee?" Zoey asked. "I need a lot of caffeine. Urgently."

"You don't need coffee," said Mike. "Breakfast filled with eggs, bacon, bread and juice is all that you need."

"Morning, Toxins," came Collins as he entered the lounge. "How is your reading going?"

"Reading? More like studying until you're brain dead," said Zoey. "Why do we have to read this and follow every single rule?"

"Ya, I thought we were visitors and supposed to be treated like 'visitors'," I said, furrowing my eyebrows. "But instead, it looks like we are back to the same old routine of following whatever the board tells you, but only this time, it's Yang Hyun-suk."

"And you think I would have done something about it?" Collins asked.

"Yes!" the five of us replied at the same time.

"Things are a lot more complicated than you think. You can wrap up from here. You need to go for dance practise."

"Finally! I thought you would never say that," said Daniel who quickly got up from the floor.

Zoey yawned and stretched her arms out. She looked like a yawning lion with her scruffy hair. "Thank goodness," she said. "Something fun to do except from reading this pamphlet."

Last night, we were given pamphlets on the rules and regulations we had to follow whenever we were within YG premises. These were the same rules that even the YG trainees had to follow. It didn't feel right at first, but just like Collins had said earlier, if we wanted to collaborate with BigBang with no problems, we had to follow the rules.

From then on, we woke up an hour early before heading for practise to read in the lounge. We were all still in our pyjamas and we looked as tired as hell from last night. But anyhow, we managed to read through half of the pamphlet. And hopefully, we got a thing or two. If not nothing.

"Okay, so, get changed and meet us downstairs in ten minutes," said Collins.

"Aye, aye, captain," said Zoey, giving Collins a mocking hand salute. Collins just rolled his eyes at her and left for the elevator.

After we got ourselves ready, we went downstairs and went into the car. This time, we weren't going to the gym like we had done the previous day. We were going to start training at the YG dance studios. It was a good thing, but with all the rules we had to follow, you could even think twice about going there.

When we got to the studios, we went straight to one of the dance studios and started practising, trying to shake off the feeling of following the rules.

While we were going on with practice, we heard the door to the studio fly open and we all stopped. We continued to look at the door which stood slightly ajar. For a moment, no one walked in, and we started to wonder who could be at the door.

"Check who is at the door," Zoey said to me quietly.

"Why should I check?" I asked, also with my voice tuned down. 

"Daa, you're the leader."

"And what if there is someone out there wanting to kill me?"

"You're one kind of a person who isn't even afraid of watching horror movies. Just go check."

I rolled my eyes and went quietly towards the door. When I got to the door and fully opened it, there was no one there. Before I could fully step out of the room to check around the corridor, someone jumped in front of me, blocking my view.

"What the.....!" 

G-Dragon had jumped right in front of me that I almost lost balance and was falling backwards. But he held my waist and pulled me towards him to prevent me from falling. We were in such an awkward position that anyone could easily mistake the two of us wanting to kiss each other. We were too close that even our bodies touched and my face was just inches away from his. I felt an electric shock wave rush through my body from his touch and I was caught staring into his eyes.

"Hey, BK," said G-Dragon with a dashing smile on his face. "Did you miss me?"

Somehow, I was a little lost for words. Everything just came up as a surprise. And also, I still couldn't stop staring into his eyes. I couldn't figure out why I was so mesmerised just by looking at them. It felt like I could look into them and get lost forever.

"Hello, Sam, can you hear me?" 

I shook my head from the trance and I found myself furrowing my eyebrows at him.

"You should really stop doing that!" I said. "Again, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Really? You should check yourself first before you blame me for anything," said G-Dragon. "Just a moment ago, you were staring at me like you wanted to kiss me."

My eyes almost fell out of their sockets and I blushed like crazy. I wanted to slap him, but I couldn't raise my hand to do so. Fighting and disrespecting others within the YG premises is a crime, if I could put it that way. Fighting in an institution is never allowed anyway. And who knows what might happen. But then again, I wanted to slap G-Dragon so bad to wipe that grin off his face.

"Aren't you going to say anything, my little kitty?" G-Dragon asked with a smirk on his face.

"I...uh...," I was starting to lose my patience. "I hate you, Jiyong."

"Says the girl who's still staring into my eyes and yearning to kiss me."

That's it! I had had enough.

I quickly pushed myself away from him and took a few steps back. I looked at him and folded my arms. G-Dragon was still smiling at me and I wanted to squeeze him to death. It looked like he enjoyed mocking me and it was so annoying. But yet again, I still couldn't understand why I was blushing so much. I turned to look the other way.

"Jiyong! You're here!" exclaimed Zoey as she ran towards him and they hugged each other. "What happened to you yesterday? You never came with us for lunch."

"I had some things to take care of," said G-Dragon. "Sorry, I couldn't come."

"You better say sorry to Sam, yourself," said Christine. "It was her special day yesterday and she was so upset that you never showed up."

I quickly looked over at Christine and I gave her the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' look.

"You see, she is still mad till now," said Christine, pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes, muttered out loud and placed my hand over my forehead. All this was giving me a headache.

"Now I see why she is so upset with me this morning," said G-Dragon, as he looked over at me with one eyebrow raised, giving me that bad boy stare. I quickly looked away. I could still feel myself blushing.

"You better have come with something to make her forgive you. Or else she would stay mad at you forever," said Mike. 

OMG! The last thing I needed was for my brother to join in this charade.

"Don't worry, I have just the thing to lighten her up," said G-Dragon.

I rolled my eyes as I still had my back facing the others. What could G-Dragon possibly do to lighten me up?

The next thing I knew, I caught a whiff of something sweet and flowery in the air. Before I could turn to check where the smell was coming from, a bouquet of red coloured roses filled my vision. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but they were roses alright. And they looked lovely.

"How did you know I love roses?" I asked.

"It's not hard to tell what you like nowadays if you have social media around," said G-Dragon who stood right behind me and whispered in my ear.

Oh, ya. I forgot we had that.

I took the roses and sniffed them. They smelled really lovely. At that moment, I almost forgot that I was ever even mad.

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?" G-Dragon asked.

I turned around to give him my answer when I was stopped short at the sight of the box of chocolates in his hands. Chocolates? Why did he have chocolates?

As though he read my mind, G-Dragon said, "I got a box of chocolates for you just in case the flowers wouldn't be enough to forgive me. I know you love chocolates. Well, every girl does."

I was completely lost for words. I never expected this, especially from G-Dragon. Was I dreaming or was this G-Dragon standing right in front of me a fake?

"Wow, thanks, GD," I said. "But to be honest, I wasn't mad at you for not being around yesterday."

"I know. Just wanted to make up for not showing up. And by the way, congratulations."

"Thanks." I couldn't stop blushing. And somehow, it felt quite embarrassing.

"Awww, this video of this cute moment is so going to go viral," said Zoey.

When I turned to face Zoey, I noticed that she had her phone and was taking a video.

"Zoey, you were recording all that?" I asked even when I already knew the answer.

"Ya, who wouldn't?" Zoey asked. "There's nothing you can do about it though. I have already posted it online."

"What! Zoey, how could you!" I stormed towards Zoey and I felt like at any moment, lightening would flash out of my eyes and zap her.

"Whoa!" Zoey backed away a little as I approached. "Sam, chill out. It's just a video, okay? It's nothing serious."

"Well, it is serious, Zoey," I said trying to keep my voice down so as not to attract anyone from outside. "You just filmed us and posted that video without our permission."

"Great, Zoey," said Daniel. "You just made Sam even more upset."

"Sam, relax, okay," said Zoey. "Don't worry, I'll try to delete this before anyone sees it."

When Zoey checked her phone, there was a look on her face that made me realise that it might just be a little too late.

"Whoops," Zoey said, as she gave me an apologetic look.

"You just made things a whole lot worse, didn't you?" Daniel asked as he shook his head.

"I'm so dead," I said as I also shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Sam," said Zoey. "It already got 15 views. It's probably now on YouTube since I posted it on my fan page."

"Sometimes I wonder why you're ever around me," I said through my teeth.

"Chill, BK," said G-Dragon as he came to stand beside me. "What's done is done. Don't worry about a thing, okay?"

I took a sniff of the roses I was holding and said to Zoey, "you're so lucky I have roses and chocolates to lighten my mood. Otherwise, I would've killed you today."

"Looks like we have G-Dragon to be thankful for," said Mike. "You really know how to mess things up, Zoey."

"Thanks, Mike. You're making me feel ten times worse than I already feel right now," said Zoey with a frown.

"Can we please put this behind us and continue practising?" Daniel asked.

"To be honest, I don't feel like practicing anymore," I said. "Zoey just ruined my mood."

"Hey, I said I was sorry," said Zoey.

"Alright," said G-Dragon, clapping his hands to grab our attention. "Then we can go to the recording studio instead. We have to start coming up with the song today."

"Oh, I completely forgot about that," said Christine.

"Let's go freshen up then," said Mike.

"Let's do that," I said as I quickly took the box of chocolate away from G-Dragon. "And I'll be taking that."

I quickly walked out of the studio with Christine and Zoey following right behind me. And as I walked away, I could feel G-Dragon smiling right back at me.

A few minutes later, we were all showered up and we found G-Dragon waiting for us at one of the recording rooms. We had to wait for the other BigBang members to arrive. For the mean time, all we did was chat.

Daesung arrived first and after he greeted all of us, he said, "Sam, haven't you seen the video that's trending on YouTube right now?"

I stared at Daesung with my lips tightly sealed. I didn't have to ask what video he was talking about. My eyes flew to Zoey and she looked away without saying a word.

"I know what video you're talking about, Daesung," I said trying to keep my cool.

"Judging by the looks of things, Zoey must have done something, right?" Daesung asked.

"She surly did," I replied as I continued to stare at her just like a lion would stare at its prey.

"Can we please stop talking about that?" Zoey asked. "I already feel awful about all of this and you're just making it worse."

The next thing we all knew, Christine's phone beeped, then Mike's, Daniel's, Zoey's and mine. We quickly took out our phones at the same time. I had a notification on YouTube about a trending video. It was the same video Zoey had posted almost an hour ago and it already had 2.1k views.

"It looks like people don't have a life nowadays that they spend all their time on YouTube," I said. "How could this video get so many views in just an hour!"

"Oh. Looks like we all received the same notification," said Daniel. "That's classic."

"If I were you, Sam, I wouldn't even read the comments," said Daesung, who was also checking on his phone.

"What are they saying?" G-Dragon asked with a grin on his face, as he went over to Daesung.

"I don't want to hear it," I said as I leaned back on the chair and put my phone back in my pocket.

"The most amazing couple?" Christine read out loud in surprise.

"This isn't good," I said as I closed my eyes.

"Aww, so cute. These guys just make the perfect couple. GD is so romantic," Mike read out.

"People, please, stop reading the freaking comments," I said holding my head as though it was about to explode. 

"Sorry, we will try to quiet down this time," said Mike as he smirked at me.

"Hey, guys, listen to this one," said G-Dragon. "I hate to admit this but these two look so...."

"Enough, please!" I exclaimed. "The last thing I need is someone reading a comment that says you and I should get married."

"You're so good at guessing, Sam," said Daesung, his eyes still on the phone. "This comment was saying the exact same thing."

I rolled my eyes as everyone looked so preoccupied with their phones. Then, Zoey squealed in delight and she jumped from where she sat and dashed towards me. For a moment there, I almost got frightened. She came at me like a bulldozer and the last thing I wanted was to get knocked over by the same person who just made a video of G-Dragon and I trend on YouTube.

"Hey, Sam, do you remember this picture on the first day we came to Korea?" Zoey asked as she flashed her phone before my eyes.

I looked at her phone and there was a picture of G-Dragon and I holding hands. That was the time we arrived at the hotel and G-Dragon had helped me out of the car. We had been stuck holding hands almost the whole time. 

Someone had posted the picture regarding the video on Facebook with a comment saying: "These two brillant people make a great couple. Them holding hands on the first day they met was a sign that they were meant to be together. Can't wait for what's coming next. #alreadyhearingweddingbells."

WEDDING BELLS! Has the whole world gone mad or was I now on planet Neptune? I stood up from my seat and started pacing back and forth. What was happening today? I just couldn't understand anything at all.

"If you're trying to think like Einstein and come up with a formula that might just get you out of this, it's not going to work," said Zoey as she stared at me.

"Stop talking, Zoey. It's your fault I'm like this," I said. "You shouldn't have posted that video. Now everyone will think G-Dragon and I are dating."

"Isn't that a good thing?" G-Dragon asked.

"No, no, Jiyong, this is bad, real bad!" I said as I stared at him. "What will my parents think when they see that?"

"Mum, will be so furious that you didn't say anything about a boy," said Mike with a wicked look on his face.

"Ya, that's my problem," I said to G-Dragon as I pointed my finger at Mike because of what he said. "My mother."

"She'll understand," said Daesung. "We're in a land full of showbiz and fame. Rumours are just bound to fly around anyhow."

"I hope so," I said. "She won't trust me anymore because I didn't tell her first that I had a guy in my life."

"Mmm, then I'm lucky to be that special guy in your life," said G-Dragon with that smile of his. 

"You're so not helping, GD," I said as I shook my head.

The door soon flew open and Taeyang, TOP and Seungri came in.

"So this is where you are," said Taeyang. "Has anyone seen what's going on?"

"If you're talking about Sam and G-Dragon's video going viral, we already know," said Christine.

"Who posted the video?" TOP asked.

I turned to look at Zoey, and the rest of The Toxins, G-Dragon and Daesung, all had their eyes on her. The room was silent and by the look on Zoey's face, it could clearly show that she was feeling really uncomfortable.

"Eish, can you all please stop looking at me like I'm a criminal? I did say I was sorry," said Zoey.

"I can't stay mad at you forever, Zoey, and you know it," I said with my arms folded. "But don't you ever do that again. Clear?"

"As clear as crystal," said Zoey nodding her head like a little child.

"Okay, now that we are all here," I said, addressing to everyone, "lets put everything behind us so that we can focus on the song. What do you think?"

"I agree. Let's start now," said Seungri, as he took a seat and made himself comfortable.

Everyone gathered around in a circle and for what seemed like minutes, we were just staring at each other in silence.

"Are we just going to just stare at each other or what?" I asked.

"I thought you were spearheading this thing," said Taeyang.

"I know I'm the leader of The Toxins, but I'm simply not the oldest in this room right now," I said. "Any of the BigBang members, especially G-Dragon, could take the floor."

Zoey who sat next to me pulled me by the arm and I was drawn closer to her so that she could whisper in my ear.

"What are you doing?" Zoey asked. "Don't tell me you're going to follow every rule in that pamphlet! Why not take the reins instead?"

"Wow, I would never have thought that you really took the pamphlet and read it," I whispered back with a smile.

One of the rules we had read in the pamphlet talked about letting those who are older and more experienced than you take control of things. For the time being, we had to act like the juniors and let BigBang be our seniors. Besides, this is their home turf.

"This is not a game, Sam," Zoey whispered. "You simply aren't going to give away this opportunity to bring out your brilliant ideas for the song, are you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Zoey looked at me and I could clearly see the answer on her face. I positioned myself upright on the chair and looked on at the others, brushing off the little conversation Zoey and I had.

"Okay, so what do you think the song should be based on?" G-Dragon asked. "I would like everyone to bring out their opinions."

"Let me start," said Zoey. "I think we should do a love song."

"A love song?" Daniel asked looking surprised. "You've never suggested on a love song before, Zoey. And you aren't always up for them either."

"I just had a change of heart."

"Well, that's a surprise."

"Okay, well, I'll go with Zoey on this one," said Christine. "A love song will be perfect."

"I think that's too cheesy," said Taeyang.

"I also agree," I said. "We all sing pop and what the fans would love to expect from us is a pop song that will become a smashing hit."

"Now you're talking," said G-Dragon. "Okay, so who all agrees with Sam that it should be an all pop song?"

Everyone except from me, raised their hand. I looked over at Zoey, and she gave me a wink.

"Fine, we have all agreed that it's going to be a pop song, so what is it going to be all about?" TOP asked.

"Fun and games," Mike blurted out.

"Boys and beach parties and stuff," said Zoey. I hit my forehead with my hand when she said that.

"Pandas," said Seungri.

Zoey and I burst out laughing like crazy and we both said, "good one, Seungri!"

"If Zoey could suggest on boys and stuff, then I would like on girls," said TOP, with that awesome sexy voice of his, "and stuff."

"How about just making it a little more like a love song, but still has that pop beat in it?" Taeyang asked.

"It ain't that bad though," said Daesung. "But I think the song should be more about fun and something funky too."

"I like Daesung's idea," I said. "We need the song with a funky pop tune that would make anyone dance the first time they hear it."

"So, the song should be fun and with a catchy beat anyone couldn't stop dancing to," said G-Dragon, taking in everything into consideration.

"Ya, it should be a bit more like 'Fantastic Baby,'" said Daniel.

"You, Daniel, just read my mind," said Zoey, with a grin on her face.

"Okay, so we have that figured out," said G-Dragon. "We will have to start working on the lyrics and the beat."

"Sam, should write the lyrics," said Zoey all of the sudden.

I looked at Zoey and gave her the look telling her to shut up.

"Ya, I hear Sam is a very good song-writer," said Seungri.

"Well, I never write alone," I said shyly. I didn't like it so much when people praised me sometimes for my song writing.

"I'll help you write the song," said G-Dragon. "But everyone will have to help out too."

"Then after we come up with the song, Taeyang and Mike will try to come up with the dance moves," I said. "That's if it's okay with you, GD. Any choreographer can come in too."

"It's okay," said G-Dragon. "The two are the best dancers, so they will come up with dance moves and they will be our choreographers."

"Sweet, so we when do we start with writing the song?"

"We can start tomorrow," answered G-Dragon. "You know we can't just start writing there and then."

"So what do you suggest we do for the time being?" Daniel asked. "It's not even noon yet and we have nothing else to do."

"We go have fun," answered G-Dragon, as he stood up from his seat.

"Yay!" Zoey and Christine squealed in delight like little kids.

"Fun?" I asked, looking surprised. "And where did you think we should go and have fun?"

"Follow me and I'll show you, my dear jagi (자기)," G-Dragon gave me a wink and started walking towards the door.

"Hold on a second," I said, with a bit of fury in my voice. G-Dragon reached the door and turned to face me. "I know what 'jagi' means and just because people think we're dating, doesn't mean you've to think the same way too."

"I know, I just wanted to call you that to see your reaction," said G-Dragon with a smile. "You look so cute when you're annoyed."

I quickly looked away and didn't say a word. I always hated it when a guy always found a way to shut me up. How I wished I could punch GD in the face. My knuckles were just dying to punch something at the moment.

"So, if anyone is coming with me, I'll be waiting outside in my car," said G-Dragon and he left the room.

"Well, I'm going," said Zoey as she stood up. "How about you, Sam?"

"No, count me out," I said. "I've had enough drama in less than two hours already."

"Okay, but just know you're going to miss out on all the fun," said Zoey and she quickly dashed out of the room.

Christine, Mike and Daniel soon followed her. Taeyang, Seungri and TOP announced that they had their own personal things to do and left. So that left me with Daesung.

"Aren't you going out yourself?" I asked him as my fingers tapped on my knees.

"Nah, I don't have much to do today," said Daesung. "May I suggest that the two of us go somewhere interesting instead?"

"Ya, sure. I need to get my mind off what's happened today and figure out the lyrics for the song."

"Okay, let's go,"said Daesung.

We both stood up from our chairs and left the recording room.

As Daesung and I walked out of the building, we saw G-Dragon's car leaving through the gate. As I continued to stare at the car as it sped away, I couldn't help but feel that this day was far from over and something even far worse than crazy was about to happen. But I just couldn't figure out what.


	9. Chapter 8: When Things Get Complicated (Part 2)

Narrator's P.O.V:

When G-Dragon's car packed in the underground parking lot, Zoey, Christine, Mike and Daniel came out of the car. G-Dragon was the last to get out and after he locked the car, he led the others towards the elevator.

"Where are you taking us, GD?" Zoey asked.

"I'm taking you guys up to my apartment," G-Dragon answered.

"Oh, wow, this is going to be so awesome," said Christine. "Sam is really missing out on this."

They got into the elevator and G-Dragon pressed the button to his floor and the elevator doors closed before them and started to move upwards. In a few seconds, the elevator stopped and the doors flew open. It led them straight to G-Dragon's apartment.

"Wow," Zoey was stunned when she took in the view right in front of her.

"Welcome to my home," said G-Dragon as he faced the others, spreading his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Make yourselves at home."

Zoey, Christine, Mike and Daniel stepped out of the elevator and into the million dollar apartment with their mouths agape and their eyes wide open. They were greeted with luxurious expensive furniture in the living room and the dining area. There was a clear view of the state of the art kitchen even as you came in through the elevator. The floor was shiny polished wood and in between the living room and the dining area was a small but expensive glass chandelier. There were beautiful antique paintings on the white coloured walls and beautiful flowers held in beautiful antique vases which made the whole place look perfect.

"I can't believe that I'm in G-Dragon's apartment," said Zoey as she stood at the centre of the living room and slowly turned in a circle, looking around.

Christine slowly sat on the white plush couch which had white and blue checked pillows and said, "these chairs are so white, I'm afraid I could make them so dirty. And they are really comfortable too."

Mike went over to the wide screen plasma TV which was in-built into the wall and there also stood an expensive sounding system.

"Playing video games and watching movies on this TV will be awesome," said Mike.

"I see you like the place," said G-Dragon.

"Like it? I LOVE it!" Zoey exclaimed with glee.

"Hey, where is Daniel?" Christine asked, as she looked around.

"I'm right here," answered Daniel from the kitchen, as he was looking into the fridge.

"Seriously, are you that hungry right now?" Mike asked.

Daniel closed the fridge and had a can of soda in his hand. "I was just looking for a drink, I'm pretty thirsty. Besides, GD said we should feel at home and that's what I'm doing," Daniel answered.

"Don't worry about it, Daniel, I meant every word," said G-Dragon with a huge smile on his face.

"Can I go and take a look into your bedroom?" Zoey asked.

"Ya, sure," said G-Dragon. "You can take a look around the place if you like."

In a matter of seconds, the four Toxins quickly left the living room and started to look around. They first went into G-Dragon's room and they also took a sneak peak into his bathroom and his closet filled with designer clothes. They soon went to the balcony of his bedroom and they had a clear view of the beautiful Seoul city. They also found G-Dragon's small music studio and took a look around.

Afterwards, they went back to the living room and they found G-Dragon sitting comfortably on the couch, waiting for them.

"So, how do you like the rest of the place?" he asked.

"This place must have cost you a million dollars," said Zoey. "It's so exquisite. I bet when you die, they wouldn't even sell this place to anyone. It would be a national monument or something."

G-Dragon laughed and said, "you're very funny, Zoey."

"No, I agree with her," said Christine. "This place is to die for and I love it. When I buy my own apartment, I'm going to make sure that you're going to help me organise the furniture and other stuff for the place."

"I'll be honoured to do so, Christine," said G-Dragon.

"Too bad Sam isn't here to see this," said Mike as he laid down on the couch opposite where G-Dragon sat and made himself comfortable. "She would have loved the place."

"Well, forget about Sam. She didn't want to come with us in the first place," said Zoey. "We came here to have fun, isn't that right, GD?"

"Ya, we're," said G-Dragon rubbing his hands with excitement. "So, what do you think we should do first?"

"You're the one who dragged us here," said Daniel. "So, you are the one whose supposed to come up with something."

"Okay, then, I think I know how to put all of this to a good start," said G-Dragon with a crooked smile on his face. "Who's ready?"

"We are!" the four Toxins replied at the same time.

"Then let's get started."

***

Sam's P.O.V

I felt my body relax as I laid down on the grass and I took in some fresh air and breathed out slowly. I had my eyes closed and I felt the cool gentle breeze all around me. The leaves rustled above me as I laid under a tree. I soon came to realise that I had never felt so much peace and this relaxed in a long time. For a moment, I forgot all about my troubles and worries.

While I deeply took in another breath of fresh air, I also took in a whiff of Daesung's musky cologne. He also laid down beside me, our heads almost touching. We were both silent, enjoying the peace and the gentle breeze.

"When you said we should go to an interesting place, I didn't know you meant peaceful," I said still with my eyes closed.

Daesung chuckled and said, "but aren't you enjoying it?"

I smiled and said, "I am. It's really nice, quiet and peaceful. I think all I needed was a place I could just feel relaxed and free from all my thoughts. Right now, I feel like I'm drifting into the wind."

"Then it's a good thing I brought you here. You looked like you needed the peace and quiet."

"I sure did. Thanks, Daesung."

"Anytime."

We became silent again and from a distance we could hear the birds chirping. I smiled to myself again, still with my eyes closed.

I heard Daesung move beside me, but I couldn't tell what he was doing with my eyes closed. When I opened them, I found myself looking into Daesung's beautiful eyes. He was looking down on me and his hair was just a few inches away from my face. We continued to look at each other without saying a word and it felt like we could stay like that for eternity.

"You look really beautiful when you smile," Daesung said softly to me.

I didn't say anything for a moment as I continued to look up at him. His voice was like a lullaby, moving me like a song. I couldn't stop staring at him and I didn't want to look away. I continued to look into his eyes and then my eyes moved onto to his lips. He had such beautiful plump lips that I could kiss him if I had to. I suddenly blushed. Where did that thought even come from? I quickly went back to looking at his eyes, but that just made the thought of kissing him intensify even more.

It looked like Daesung noticed me blush because he gave me a slight smile. He slowly placed his hand on my cheek and I slightly gasped at his light touch. His touch felt like an electric shock. It was small, but the impact it had on me felt deadly. Shivers ran down my spine as he stroked my cheek lightly. We still had our eyes fixed on each other and to be honest, I was so lost in them that I felt like I could actually read his eyes. Or was I just acting bonkers? No, I wasn't. I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was dying to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss him.

We didn't need words to actually say how we felt. Looking into each other's eyes was more than enough. It's like we really wanted this and as he continued to stroke my cheek, I wanted to taste his lips so badly.

As though he read my mind, Daesung bent his face towards mine. As though in a trance, my hand flew to his soft silky hair, my fingers taking hold of his scalp. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I was quite sure that all I wanted was a kiss from him and I slowly also dragged his head towards me.

I slowly closed my eyes, ready for the kiss. Daesung was so close, I could feel him and all I was yearning was to taste him. I felt his breath on my skin and my body tingled with excitement. I had never felt like this before. How would I feel if I got to kiss him? At that moment, I couldn't even think straight. It felt like my brain was scrambled up and excited because of this.

Just before our lips touched, a beep and a vibration in my pocket, jolted me back to reality like a wake up call.

It was my freaking phone!

Damn! Daesung straightened himself up and I quickly sat upright and quickly took my phone out of my pocket. Gosh, how I wish I had put the silly phone on silent. It had ruined my moment and I didn't know if I would ever go through that ever again. I couldn't help but groan in frustration.

I looked at my phone which continued to ring and saw Collins name on the caller ID. Of course, who wouldn't ruin such a perfect moment like this apart from him and Zoey?

Trying to push aside what almost took place a few seconds ago, I slid the answer call icon to the right and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Collins, what's up?" I asked, trying to sound normal.

"Sam, where are you guys?" Collins asked. "I've searched the whole place for you and you're not here."

"Oh, sorry for not getting your permission, Collins. We aren't at YG at the moment."

"Then where are you?"

"Um.... I'm at the park with Daesung and the others are with GD."

"What? Aren't you guys supposed to be working on the song today?"

"Um... ya, we were," I replied, as I scratched the back of my head. I could feel the intensity behind Collins' voice and I didn't like it at all.

"But.....?" Collins asked, waiting for me to go on.

"We all agreed on what the song should be based on and so we planned to start working on the song tomorrow. Then, GD left with the others and I came to the park with Daesung."

"Really? Yang Hyun-suk and I were planning to meet all of you to see your progress so far, but you all disappeared. He doesn't seem too happy and so do I."

"Sorry, Collins," I said, feeling really guilty as I rubbed my neck.

"And you let the others go with GD? I don't like this at all."

"Don't worry about a thing, Collins. Zoey is in charge of The Toxins and nothing will happen."

"I hope so. I fear that Zoey without you around reeks of a massive time bomb. I was on YouTube earlier and I saw the trending video of you and G-Dragon."

I blushed when Collins mentioned about the video and I looked on at Daesung, who had been staring at me the whole time. I forgot all about the stupid video and I felt even more guilty.

"Who posted that video? I hope an outsider didn't do all this," said Collins.

"It wasn't an outsider," I said, finding it very difficult to speak. "Zoey took the video and posted it."

Collins was silent for a moment. Even through the phone, I could feel his silent anger, and it was piercing.

"Find the others and report back to YG immediately. We all need to talk regarding the video, okay?"

"Yes, Collins," I said with my eyes closed.

The line disconnected and I stared at the phone. This day felt like it was going to get even more complicated, if not worse. I really enjoyed the little moment I had with Daesung and it was all ruined with all the stupid stuff surrounding me in my life.

"Things aren't good, are they?" Daesung asked.

"Nope," I replied, wishing I could throw the phone away. "Collins and your manager want us back at YG to talk about the video. And Collins doesn't like the idea that I let the other Toxins go with G-Dragon."

"Then we better look for them," said Daesung as he got up and he held his hand out to help me up.

I took his hand and he slowly pushed me upwards. I continued to look at him and I couldn't help but feel awful that I didn't get the chance to kiss him. Yikes! I couldn't believe that I even thought like that. Hopefully the feeling would pass and it would be nothing more but a memory.

"I think I know the perfect place of where they could be," said Daesung, looking at me as though nothing had happened between us.

"Okay, then, let's go," I said.

As the two of us walked towards the car which was just a few yards away from us, the feeling I had earlier about something going wrong came back to me again. And I had a feeling what was going to happen next, might just lead to exactly that.

***

Narrator's P.O.V

"Na, na na na na, na na na na, na na na na!"

Zoey jumped up and down, and spun around as she held a microphone in her hand as she sang the song 'Sober' by BigBang. When she was done with the song, every one clapped for her. They were playing the karaoke game and so far, Mike, Daniel and Zoey had each sang a song.

"Thank you, thank you," said Zoey. "My Korean was horrible, but yes, thank you."

"Okay, now it's my turn," said Christine.

"Okay, what song are you going to sing?" G-Dragon asked.

"Ummmm, let me think," Christine tapped her chin with her finger as she thought of a song.

"Why don't you sing 'Shake It Off', by Taylor Swift?" Mike suggested. "You really like that song."

"Oh, okay," Christine stood up and before she could take the mic from Zoey, Zoey lifted the mic a little higher to prevent Christine from getting it.

"Zoey! What are you doing? Give me the microphone," Christine insisted. "It's my turn now."

"No, you aren't getting it," said Zoey. "I want to go for another round, if you don't mind."

"But you already had your turn!" Christine tried to stretch herself upwards to grab the microphone from Zoey, but Zoey was making things all the more difficult.

"Oh, goodness," said Daniel, slapping his face. "Zoey, please stop playing around and give Christine the mic."

"No, I still want to sing!" said Zoey.

Zoey moved on and jumped onto the couch to avoid Christine. Christine followed Zoey onto the couch and she got one of the couch pillows and hit Zoey with it on the face.

"Aah! How dare you, Christine!" Zoey exclaimed as she took the other pillow and also hit Christine on the head.

"Oww! Give me the mic!" Christine demanded as she hit Zoey again on the face.

"Stop it!" Zoey in return hit Christine.

"No, give me the mic and I'll stop hitting you."

"No," Zoey shook her head like a child and hit Christine hard on the face that she almost fell backwards.

"Ouch! That's it! You asked for it!"

Christine hit Zoey with the pillow on her head and everywhere else. Zoey yelled and tried to block out the blows Christine threw at her with the pillow in her hands. Zoey dropped the microphone behind her and soon started to hit Christine and the two kept exchanging blows.

"Guys, stop this!" Daniel called out to the girls.

"Wow, I never thought I would experience a pillow fight this early during the day," said G-Dragon, with his eyebrow raised with a cocky smile on his face.

"Want to take a video?" Mike asked.

"Definitely," G-Dragon replied.

Mike and G-Dragon pulled out their phones and started capturing a video of Zoey and Christine's pillow fight. They even stood up to take their videos at different angles.

"Seriously, you're really taking a video?" Daniel asked as he looked at both G-Dragon and Mike.

"Yes," they both replied at the same time.

"Oh, my goodness. Now I wish Sam was here," said Daniel as he rolled his eyes. He turned to face Zoey and Christine. "May you girls, please stop fighting! Let's work this out like adults."

Zoey got another pillow and threw it at Daniel's face.

"What the-!" Daniel almost swore.

"Come on, join us, Daniel, you know you want to," said Zoey, with a cocky grin on her face.

"No way! You guys are so immature," said Daniel.

"Ya, says the youngest person in the room," said Christine. "Join us, it will be so much fun."

"No," said Daniel as he folded his arms.

"Come on, bro," said Mike as he pointed his phone canera at his brother. "Just join in, it would make the video even more interesting."

"Join us! Join us!" Zoey and Christine chanted at the same time.

The two girls jumped off the couch and approached Daniel and started hitting him with the couch pillows while they continued to chant.

"Ah, stop it you guys!" Daniel exclaimed trying to avoid the pillow blows with his arms.

"Come on, Daniel!" G-Dragon led him on. "Get a pillow and show them what you're made of!"

Without realising it, Daniel took the pillow Zoey had thrown at him earlier and started fighting back. Zoey and Christine screamed and giggled as the three all exchanged blows at each other. They also ran up and down the living room too.

Zoey, Christine and Daniel were having such a great time, while Mike and G-Dragon continued filming and they were also having fun just watching the pillow fight. It became even more fun when the pillows burst and there were pillow feathers flying all over the room.

***

Sam's P.O.V

I couldn't stop looking out the window from the passenger's seat as Daesung's car drove through the streets of Seoul. From the time we left the park, we hadn't said a word to each other. It felt pretty awkward after what had happened earlier and all we could do was stay silent.

I bit my lip as I tried to shake off the incident out of my head. There were bigger things to worry about now. Like The Toxins' whereabouts and the video. All I did was hope that they were fine and nothing out of the ordinary was happening at this very moment.

I started to tap my fingers on my lap as I grew impatient. We were now stuck in traffic and I hadn't even noticed. I took a glimpse of Daesung beside me and his eyes were fixed on the road. I looked on ahead and I couldn't keep hiding all the anxiety I had bottled up inside me. I had to admit, I was scared and anxious of what was happening to the others. I had to speak out now before I burst like a balloon. So I turned to face Daesung and surprisingly, he also turned to face me. And at the same time, we both opened our mouths to say something.

We paused as we looked at each other, waiting for either one to go on.

"Weren't you going to say something?" Daesung asked.

"Um, no, you go ahead," I said, moving uncomfortably in my seat.

"No, you go on. It looks like you need to get stuff out of your chest. Or am I wrong?"

I looked at Daesung with my eyebrow raised. In return, he turned to look at me and he gave me that bright smile of his. I blushed and I almost looked away, but I didn't.

"Okay, you're right," I admitted to him. "I'm just a little worried. First it's the video and now who knows what these guys are up to."

"Have you tried calling Zoey?" Daesung asked. "They are obviously at GD's apartment."

"Let me try," I said as I took out my phone and rang Zoey, but she didn't pick up.

"No answer," I said. "She always puts her phone on silent whenever she is having fun."

"You really go through a lot with her, don't you?"

"You've no idea," I said as I rolled my eyes. "It's been like that since the first day we met at kindergarten and we became best friends that very day. She's always been the one in trouble and I always try to get her out of it."

"That's what friends are for."

"I know. I just hope the rest of the Toxins are okay. Zoey could be a little irresponsible sometimes. I just hope that she isn't doing anything stupid."

Immediately I said those words, I received a message on my phone. I was hoping that it could be from Zoey, but instead, it was from Seungri. I growled in disappointment as I stared at my phone.

"What is it? Is it Zoey?" Daesung asked.

"No, it's Seungri. I just hope he hasn't posted me a photo of a panda or anything."

I quickly tapped on the message icon and read Seungri's message. It said:

"Hey, have you checked out what Zoey has posted on Instagram?"

I raised an eyebrow. What could Zoey have posted on Instagram that Seungri had to send me this message? I quickly turned on my data and went on Instagram and I immediately received a notification. I checked Zoey's page and there was a picture she posted a few minutes ago. In the picture was her, Christine, Daniel, Mike and G-Dragon cheering and they looked like they were having fun. And what was that all around them? Was that pillow feathers?

"You've to see this," I said to Daesung as I held up my phone for him to see.

"Wow, looks like they were really having fun," said Daesung. "Ya, that's definitely GD's apartment."

I looked on ahead and the traffic begun to move again. Finally! I wasn't going to just sit here for hours after seeing this. I just prayed that Collins hadn't seen this yet because I could already feel a storm brewing.

Daesung stepped on the gas and we were racing down the streets. I just hoped we wouldn't be caught by the police. That would only add on to the problems which we were already facing.

We soon found ourselves in front of what looked like a huge apartment building. Daesung packed the car in the outside parking lot and we got out of the car. We found ourselves in the reception area when we went through the front doors of the building. Just by the outlook of the reception, you could tell that very important, if not rich people had their homes here. Daesung went to the front desk to talk to the receptionist while I stayed back and took in the view of the lovely reception which had some pretty antique paintings and the way everything was arranged was lovely to perfection.

After Daesung talked to the receptionist, he turned to face me and said, "we can go now. The elevator will lead us straight to GD's apartment."

"Well, that's sweet," I said, with my eyebrows raised.

Daesung led the way to the elevator and I followed. We got in and the doors closed. Daesung pressed the button that lead straight to G-Dragon's apartment. Seconds later, the doors to the elevator slid open and what I saw right in front of me, made my mouth drop.

The living room was in such a huge mess and there were pillow feathers everywhere. When I mean everywhere, I mean everywhere. I could easily tell that GD's place was nice and exquisite, but with the pillow feathers, it was just a mess.

When I stepped out of the elevator and took a look around the place, it felt like there was nobody around. It was quiet and the only people who seemed to be around were only Daesung and I.

"Wow, I wouldn't like to be the one to clean up this mess," said Daesung, as he also took a look around.

I went to the kitchen and I noticed a few pillow feathers on the counters, but all in all, there was no one. I went to join Daesung in the living room.

"There seems to be no one around," I said. "The place seems quiet."

"Mmm, looks like they weren't only having a pillow fight," said Daesung as he looked over by the TV stand. There was a karaoke juke box and the microphone seemed to have disappeared somewhere.

I shook my head, "this isn't good. Can you take a look around and see if they could be anywhere?"

"Good idea," Daesung soon left to take a look around the apartment while I stood in the living room kicking at the pillow feathers on the floor, deep in thought.

I soon heard the doors of the elevator slide open and my heart skipped a beat. Were they back? I looked on as the elevator fully opened and the person who jumped out of it almost made me faint.

It was Seungri. And what made me want to faint, was that he was wearing a party hat and he had a party horn in his mouth and was blowing at it. I looked at him with confusion all over my face as he walked towards me waving his arms in the air, still blowing the horn in his mouth.

"Seungri, what are you doing here?" I asked, with my arms folded.

"I came here to party," he replied after removing the party horn from his mouth. "Where is everyone?"

"We don't know. Daesung and I just got here and found the place like this," I said as I looked around the living room.

"Uh," Seungri looked disappointed. "I was planning to also party with them too. I should have joined them."

"Trust me, you don't want to be on their end at this moment."

"Why?"

Before I could tell Seungri about the talk I had with Collins, Daesung came back from searching around the apartment.

"They are not here," he said.

"OMG, where could they be?" I asked, scratching my head. "If we don't report back to YG, we're so screwed."

"Wait, why do we have to go back to YG?" Seungri asked.

"It's because our managers want us to, that's why." I couldn't help but grind at my teeth as I soon started to worry.

Daesung's phone suddenly beeped and he quickly took out his phone. Seungri and I looked at him and the expression on his face, told us that things were bad.

"You're so not going to like this, Sam," said Daesung as he turned to look at me.

"What is it? Don't tell me these guys were involved in an accident," I said sounding terrified.

"No, don't say things like that!" Seungri whined with a terrified look on his face.

"Okay, sorry," I breathed in and out trying to regain my composure. "What is it, Daesung?"

"I just received a post from G-Dragon's fan base on Twitter," said Daesung. "And you won't like it."

I quickly took the phone from Daesung and immediately read the post. Seungri stood beside me to read it and it wasn't good.

"Yikes," said Seungri, "let's just hope Yang Hyun-suk or Collins don't see this. They will be so pissed."

"It's pretty obvious they will see it or someone will inform them. That's why we need to get to Zoey and the others in case our managers try to do so themselves," I said, as I quickly thought of something. "I might have an idea to get them out of trouble, but we have to get to them first before anything bad happens."

***

Narrator's P.O.V

Lee chewed and blew on her bubble gum. When it popped, she went back to chewing it again. She leaned back on her chair and was on her phone as she waited for Collins in the empty board room.

While she was busy browsing, a Twitter notification popped up and she went to take a look at the post. Her eyes almost popped out in surprise when she read it.

"Oh, goodness, Collins isn't going to like this," Lee said to herself as she chewed even more on her gum.

Speaking of the devil, Collins suddenly appeared in the board room with Yang Hyun-suk behind him. Lee positioned herself upright on the chair and locked her phone.

"Has Sam called you?" Collins asked Lee.

"No, she hasn't," Lee replied as she slowly chewed on her gum, thinking of whether to tell Collins about the post on Twitter or not.

"I hope she finds them quickly," said Yang Hyun-suk. "The press are starting to ask questions if Sam and Ji Yong are in a relationship or not."

"What if Sam doesn't find the others on time?" Lee asked.

"Then, we have to find them ourselves," said Yang Hyun-suk. "I'm not going to tolerate it if anything silly happens and we don't take action."

Lee tried to look normal and pretend that everything was alright, but she found it difficult to do so. If the two managers were to go online and see the post on Twitter, they would eventually go after The Toxins and G-Dragon. She just hoped and prayed in her heart that Sam finds them quickly and comes up with a plan to cover up the mess they have already made.


	10. Chapter 9: Catch Him If You Can

Sam's P.O.V

It took us 34 minutes to get to Caribbean Bay, one of the most famous water parks in the world, just outside Seoul in the city of Yongin. We were packed just outside the water park in Daesung's car and we watched on at the front gates where locals and tourists were going in and out. Security guards stood at the gate to maintain order. We even saw a group of primary school children who had obviously come for a fun trip. They were jumping up and down with excitement. It was such a nice sunny day to go out and have fun at the water park. I admired those who were going there to have fun while I had to play cop and find the other Toxins and G-Dragon.

"There are so many people today," said Daesung. "We can't go in there without being noticed and that would just hinder our plans."

"Ya, you're right," said Seungri, who decided to come along with us and sat in the back seat. "We've to think of something fast."

"I'm just wondering why these guys decided to come to a water park in the first place," I said, as I continued to stare at the gate, thinking of what to do.

"Well, this is another place to have fun all day long," said Seungri. "Trust me, this place is awesome, just like Lotte World."

"Ya, but why have fun outside Seoul when they could have easily gone to Lotte World?"

Seungri and Daesung didn't answer and I really wasn't expecting one. I continued staring at the gate and bit my lip in frustration. Trying to find a way in was tougher than I thought. How I wished it was easy just like it was in the movies where you could easily disguise yourself.

"Hey, can we try the back gate and enter from there instead?" I asked.

"The back gate? Why?" Daesung asked.

"Just like we perform at the concerts, we never come in through the main entrance, we always go through the back," I said. "And right now, it seems like the only option. I bet that the others went in that way."

"Sounds good, but there are obviously guards there too," said Seungri.

"We're celebrities, Seungri," I said, facing him with a smile. "They will definitely let us in."

Daesung started the car's engine, put the car in reverse and made a U-turn, heading for the back gate of the water park.

***

Narrator's P.O.V

"Do we really have to go through this again?" Taeyang asked, as he continued to drive with his eyes on the road.

"I don't know what your problem is, but the fact is, you're the problem," said Min Hyo-rin.

Taeyang faced his girlfriend who sat in the passenger's seat. Afterwards he had his eyes back on the road. There was clear frustration on his face and all he wanted was to go back home and forget about things.

"Oh, so you're just going to give me the silent treatment?" Hyo-rin asked, as she folded her arms.

"You're just impossible," Taeyang shook his head and gave a slight mocking smile. "Can you at least do me one favour and be quiet? You've already ruined this date and you just talking is irritating."

"I ruined this date! Tae, we all know you ruined this special day for the both of us, and now you want to blame it on me?"

Taeyang just shook his head and said again, "you're just impossible."

"No, you're the impossible one. You never listen to what I have to say nowadays..........."

While Hyo-rin blabbered on, Taeyang tried to block her words out and focus on the road. Just as they were passing, Caribbean Bay, he noticed a car in front of him that looked exactly like Daesung's outside the premises of the water park, on the main road. The car was making a U-turn and before the car could drive off, Taeyang saw Sam in the passenger's seat.

"What is Sam doing here?" Taeyang asked aloud.

"Did you say something, Tae?" Hyo-rin asked. "I pretty much heard you say something."

"Ya, I did," said Taeyang, as he slowed the car down and watched Daesung's car drive away, going behind the boundaries of the Caribbean Bay premises.

"What is it now?" Hyo-rin asked. "Don't tell me you're planning on taking me here to this water park?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," said Taeyang, as he also made a turn, following Daesung's car.

***

Back at YG, Lee was still in the empty boardroom, pacing back and forth with her phone in hand, trying to call either Zoey or Christine, but neither one of them picked up her calls. She tried calling Mike and Daniel and no luck either.

"Shoot! These guys are having so much fun when they don't know how much trouble they would get into if Collins finds out where they are," Lee said to herself as she stared at her phone.

Lee had tried texting the other Toxins earlier but had received no reply from any of them. She had also sent a message to Sam a few minutes ago and she hadn't replied either.

Just as she was about to call Sam, she received a text message from her. Thank goodness! Lee sighed in relief and read Sam's message:

"Just arrived at the Caribbean Bay. Try to distract Collins and Yang Hyun-suk in any way you can. If they plan on coming here, come up with something to buy us time."

Lee knew what Sam was asking from her was difficult. But it seemed the only way to avoid The Toxins from getting into more trouble.

A phone on the table beeped and Lee turned towards it. It was Collins' phone. Collins and Yang Hyun-suk had gone out some minutes ago to address the reporters again. Lee started to think of the worst as she stared at Collins' phone. What if it was a random message regarding The Toxins whereabouts?

She soon heard footsteps coming from outside. It was obviously the two managers coming to the board room. She stared at the phone on the table and then at the door, then back at the phone. She had to think of something, and fast.

"I'm not taking any chances," Lee thought to herself as she quickly took Collins' phone and hid it in the pocket of her jacket.

Immediately Lee hid the phone, the door flew open and the two managers came in. Lee went on to looking at her phone, as though she was busy.

"Reporters are so annoying sometimes," said Collins. "They never leave until they get a story out of you."

"Tell me about it," said Yang Hyun-suk. "Lee, has there been any news on them yet?"

"No, right now I'm scrolling through social media and I've not seen anything," Lee answered.

"Well, that's weird," said Collins. "Zoey usually posts about her whereabouts. Let me try to check her online."

Lee swallowed when Collins turned towards the table. She had her hand in the pocket where she hid Collins' phone and she switched it off.

"I thought I left my phone here," said Collins, as he pointed at the table.

"No, you carried your phone with you when you went out to address the reporters again," said Lee.

"Then I must have left it downstairs," Collins turned to Yang Hyun-suk and asked, "may I use your phone instead to check up on them?"

"My phone died so I left it charging in my office," said Yang Hyun-suk.

"Uh-oh, he is obviously going to ask for my phone instead," Lee thought to herself as she bit her lower lip. "What am I going to do?"

"Hey, Lee, may I use yours?" Collins asked, as he turned to face her.

"Oh, um, sorry Collins, my mobile data just turned off," said Lee. "You know how my phone malfunctions when I use it too much."

"Ya, and I always tell you to get a new one or try to have it fixed," said Collins, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I'll go get my phone. Hopefully, the reporters won't let me stay down there with their questions."

"I'll come with you," Yang Hyun-suk insisted and the two left the room.

"That was close," Lee whispered to herself. "Now all I have to do is find a way for those two to stay down there with the reporters for a while. That would buy Sam some time."

***

Sam's P.O.V

I just texted Lee on the phone when the gates in front of us drew open and Daesung drove in. Daesung had managed to talk to the guards guarding the back gate and they were excited to be receiving celebrities. Although they spoke in Korean, I heard them mention G-Dragon's name. It was obvious that the others had also passed through here. We even saw G-Dragon's car packed in front of us near the warehouses.

"I told you they came in this way," I said. "I'm just from texting Lee telling her to try and distract our managers to buy us time."

"That sounds fine," said Daesung. "Let's just hope she manages to do so."

Daesung packed his car right next to G-Dragon's. When the three of us got out of the car, we noticed another car coming in through the gate.

"Hey, isn't that Tae's car?" Seungri asked.

"Taeyang?" I looked on and I noticed the driver of the car was indeed Taeyang. And also, he had someone with him.

"Oh, wow, he brought Hyo-rin along too," said Daesung, not looking pleased at all.

"Wait, that's Tae's girlfriend, right?" I asked.

"Yep," said Seungri, who just like Daesung, didn't look happy either. I felt like I was missing something here or was I just insinuating things?

Taeyang stopped the car in front of us. He and his girlfriend got out of the car and approached us.

"What are you guys doing here, if I may ask?" Taeyang asked.

"Hi, Tae," I said, diverting the conversation. "You should at least introduce me to your girlfriend first, don't you think?"

"Aish, never mind him," said Hyo-rin. "He gets really cranky sometimes. I'm Hyo-rin and you must be Samantha."

"Yes, nice to meet you, Hyo-rin," I said with a smile as we shook hands.

"Can we get back to my question?" Taeyang asked. "What are you guys doing here? And isn't that G-Dragon's car?"

"Wow, now that's two questions, my dear oppa," said Hyo-rin teasingly.

"Not now, Hyo-rin," said Taeyang, looking so upset. I raised an eyebrow at him. I never knew he would ever get this upset. To me, he always looked like the happy-smiley type.

"Oh, boy," I heard Daesung whisper to Seungri. "Here we go."

That was a signal for me to step in before the couple turned all of this into a cat and dog fight. It looked like the two had an argument and I didn't want their fight to interfere with my mission.

"Okay, you two," I said as I stood in front of the couple. "Right now isn't the time to argue. I came here with Seungri and Daesung because we have to bring in G-Dragon and the other Toxins back to YG."

"Why? Did they do something wrong?" Hyo-rin asked.

"Well, it's complicated," I answered, shrugging my shoulders. "I'll tell you what's going on later, but we have to get to them before our managers find out where they are and decide to come here. So, are you two willingly to help out or not?"

"Ya, I'll help, as long as I'm not close to him for a while," said Hyo-rin, staring at Taeyang.

"Okay, great, let's go," I said, as I led the way towards the water park.

***

Narrator's P.O.V

"Mmm, I wonder how these guys manage to stay with these masks on for so long," said Zoey, as she wriggled her nose under the mask. "I feel like a surgeon instead of a celebrity."

"You complain way too much, Zoey," said Mike, as he was squatting right beside her, also wearing a mask. "Just play along and everything will be fine. We just have to wait for GD's signal."

"Really? And how long do you think that's going to take? I'm really dying to have some fun right now."

Zoey and Mike had been waiting behind the slide of a swimming pool with masks on and with water guns in their hands. There were so many swimming pools and fun water slides. There were also many people enjoying themselves at the big twisting water slides and there were shallow children's pools for little kids.

"I know, I also want to have fun too," said Mike. "But we have to stick to the rules of the game. Don't forget, we also have Christine and Daniel to think about."

"You're right, we've to win, no matter what," said Zoey. "Can you still see them?"

"Let me check."

Mike looked over across the swimming pool where he and Zoey were hiding to a shallow kid's swimming pool where he saw Christine and Daniel, also wearing masks and holding water guns. They hid behind a wall of rocks that acted as boundaries of the swimming pool.

"Ya, I see them, they are still there," said Mike.

"I have to check if my water gun is all ready and loaded," said Zoey, as she took a look at her pink water gun and shook it.

Mike continued to look around to see if there was any sign of G-Dragon anywhere. He then noticed him, also wearing a face mask, on top of one of the tallest slides in the water park. He waved his hands back and forth at them. That was their signal for the game to begin.

"There is our signal, let's go!" Mike addressed Zoey and the two came out of hiding behind the water slide.

Christine and Daniel also came out of hiding, and just like Mike and Zoey, they were rushing towards the water slide where they saw G-Dragon.

Mike and Zoey got to the pool first and it was one of the biggest pools they had come across since they got here. They were so many people around, all in their swim suits having fun in the water. The place was crowded and when they looked to the top of the slide, G-Dragon was nowhere to be seen.

"Where could he have gone?" Zoey asked Mike.

"I don't know, I bet he went down the slide," Mike answered. "If he did, then he is probably in the pool with all of these people around."

Zoey turned to look in the direction they had come from and noticed that Christine and Daniel were also at the edge of the pool on the other side looking for GD.

"You know what, I'm going in there," said Zoey. "I'm not losing this game, even if it means I have to ruin my expensive sneakers."

Zoey got into the pool and Mike also followed. The pool wasn't too deep. The further they went into the pool, the more the deeper it got. This time the water level reached above their knees close to the waist.

"You should be on the look out just in case you see Christine and Daniel on G-Dragon," said Zoey.

"Aye, aye, captain," said Mike, giving Zoey a small hand salute.

Finding GD seemed difficult with so many people around. With beach balls flying above their heads and bumping into people, slowed their progress a little. Christine and Daniel were also walking in the pool and searching on the other side.

As Mike and Zoey were approaching the slide, they noticed G-Dragon at the bottom end of the slide, standing in the water, waiting for them. It was obvious he had come down using the slide because his shirt looked a little wet.

"There he is!" Zoey heard Christine shout behind her. Zoey turned and she saw the other two approaching fast.

"Hell, no, I saw him first," said Zoey, as she also started walking towards G-Dragon with Mike beside her.

"If they get close, try to distract them by shooting at them," Zoey said to Mike. "And splash them in the eyes if you have to."

G-Dragon noticed the others coming. Zoey was closing in on him, while Mike stayed back to distract Christine and Daniel. GD looked above him and noticed that a man was coming down the slide on a water floater and he was coming down fast. GD went back to looking at Zoey. He was waiting for the right time to move since he was already close to the edge of the pool. He started to back away slowly.

"I'm coming for you, GD!" Zoey called out to him as she approached him.

"You aren't going to catch me that easily, love," said G-Dragon, as he gave Zoey a huge grin.

All of the sudden, the man who was coming down the slide, hit the waters with a huge splash, right in front of Zoey. Zoey screamed as she got splashed with water everywhere. G-Dragon laughed uncontrollably as he quickly came out of the pool.

Mike looked behind him and also started to laugh. Even Christine and Daniel joined in. Zoey's upper body was completely wet and so was her hair. Zoey looked at herself in shock. She removed her mask and started to whimper while the others continued to laugh at her. Their laughter caught people's attention who were around them in the pool.

G-Dragon laughed so hard that he had to remove his mask to breath properly. The others slowly did the same.

"Oh, my gosh, you should really see yourself," said G-Dragon in between laughs. "You look so ridiculous!"

Zoey frowned and hit the water's surface with her hand, splashing water everywhere. She pointed her finger at G-Dragon and said through her clenched teeth, "you're so going to get it, GD. I'll make sure I'll have you for supper!"

"Then you have to catch me first, love,"said G-Dragon as he laughed and ran off.

"Urgh! I hate him! Come on, Mike, we've a dragon to catch."

Zoey and Mike got themselves out of the pool and ran after GD, with Christine and Daniel behind them. They were oblivious that some of their adoring fans who were in the pool, recognised them after taking off their masks. And with their cameras and phones, some fans came out of the pool and ran after the pop stars, hoping to get a picture of them.

***

Sam's P.O.V

"Wow, this place is huge," I said in awe after we had come round from the changing rooms and looked at what stood before us.

"Caribbean Bay is one of the biggest water parks in the world," said Hyo-rin. "So, ya, it's huge."

"Finding them is going to be difficult," said Seungri. "We also have to consider the indoor water park too."

"There is even an indoor water park? Oh, that's great!" I said, with my hands on my hips. "That's just going to make things more difficult for us."

'Then let's split up," said Taeyang. "I'll go with Daesung. Seungri can go in the indoor water park and check there."

"And I'll stick with Hyo-rin," I said, finishing the sentence. "Got it. So, if we find them, we should communicate and we meet back here and head out back like we came."

Everyone else shook their heads in agreement and the five of us split up heading in three different directions. Hyo-rin and I headed towards the kid's water slides.

"G-Dragon and the rest of your team are really putting you under pressure, aren't they?" Hyo-rin asked.

"You've no idea," I said as I took a look around at one of the kid's swimming pools. "They can't be around here. Let's go a little further."

Hyo-rin and I walked in silence as we continued to look around. When we got to one of the adult's swimming pools, we noticed that there were a quiet a number of people.

"This is the biggest pool so far," said Hyo-rin. "It seems really crowded."

"I bet it won't hurt if we try to ask around," I suggested. "I mean, who wouldn't recognise G-Dragon and The Toxins? If we keep on looking for them like this, it would take forever."

"Good idea," said Hyo-rin.

I turned to the young lady who looked to be in the same age group as I am standing next to me. She seemed to be British and was obviously here as a tourist on vacation. She was wearing a pink bikini and was talking to a tall guy, who also looked British wearing his black and blue swim shorts.

"Um, excuse me," I said as I slowly got closer to them and Hyo-rin was right behind me. The girl turned to look at me and so did the guy.

"Sorry, if I'm interrupting, but I-" before I could even ask, the girl's eyes bulged in excitement and she gave out a little shriek as she started jumping in excitement.

"OMG! You're B.K, as in 'The' Black Kitty!" the girl exclaimed in her British accent.

I raised my eyebrow. Yep, she is definitely British. And YIKES! I completely forgot that I am famous.

"This isn't going to go well," whispered Hyo-rin, behind me. "She will attract a lot of attention."

Hyo-rin was right. I soon started to notice a few heads turning our way, and I used my hand to cover the side of my face, while I used the other to hold the British girl's shoulder.

"Please, calm down," I whispered to her. "I don't want to make a scene."

"Oh. My. Gosh. B.K just touched my shoulder," the girl said as she looked at me as though she had seen an angel. "Kevin, am I dreaming or what?" The girl turned to address the guy she had been talking to and I realised that he had been staring at me the whole time, speechless.

"Never mind that," I said, as I took a quick look around. "I need your help."

"Anything for you, B.K," finally, the guy spoke. He sounded as though he was hypnotised, and with that British accent of his, it kind of freaked me out.

"Yes, we would do anything," said the girl, looking really hyper and excited.

"Have you seen either G-Dragon or The Toxins anywhere?" I asked.

"Well, a while ago, I heard someone talking about them being around here," said the girl.

"Um, okay, so where did they go?" Hyo-rin asked.

"I heard they were running towards the Aqua loop water slide," said Kevin, still looking at me in a funny way and pointing his finger towards a certain direction.

"I know that slide," said Hyo-rin. "We better go."

"Alright, thanks a lot you guys," I said. "I really appreciate it."

Hyo-rin led the way and I followed her. All I hoped for was that we would find the others fast before everyone got to know that BigBang and The Toxins were here. That would only stir up attention even on social media. And our managers wouldn't like that, would they?

***

Narrator's P.O.V

Lee tiptoed silently along the hall after getting out of the elevator. Before she turned round the corner, she silently leaned on the wall and slowly bent her neck to look across the other end of the hallway and there stood a door. That was where YG held their press conferences with the media and a guard stood there. Lee groaned silently in frustration. She had to find a way to get the guard away from the door. But how?

She finally thought of something. All she hoped was for her plan to work. She slowly braced herself, took a deep breath and turned round the corner, approaching the guard with confidence.

When she got closer, the guard became upright and alert. He stood right in front of Lee, preventing her from going any further.

"No one is allowed to go in," said the guard in Korean.

Lee cleared her throat and also spoke in Korean (a super power no one ever knew she had), "I'm Collins' assistant, I just wanted to know if he is in there."

"Yes, he is. But he is busy with the press and you can't come in."

"Good, it looks like the press have kept them busy, for now," Lee thought to herself, as she quickly thought of what to do next.

"I just received a package outside that's for him. I wanted to tell him that it has finally arrived," said Lee.

Lee tried to walk past the guard, but he held up his arm to prevent her from going any further.

"You can't go in," said the guard, with a fierce look on his face.

"Then can you please tell him about the package?" Lee asked politely. "It's important that he knows about it immediately."

The guard gave Lee a stern look, while Lee stared back at him. She was doing the best she could to maintain her composure, but the look the guard gave her almost made her squirm.

"Okay, I'll go tell him," said the guard, as he lowered his arm. "You just stay here and I'll report back to you."

The guard turned around and started heading for the door when Lee swung a huge torch she had swiftly managed to get from under his belt and hit him at the back of the head. The guard fell to the floor and was left unconscious. Lee quickly searched his pockets and found a bunch of keys.

"I hope I manage to find the right key," Lee said to herself, as she scrambled around with the keys.

When she thought she had found a suitable key, Lee went to the door, inserted the key into the lock which fit in perfectly. And when she turned the key, she heard the lock mechanism click. Could it be that she apparently found the right key? Lee tried to open the door to see if it would open, but it didn't. It was firmly locked.

"This surly is my lucky day," Lee said to herself with a smile. "Now, all I have to do is wait until Sam gets here with the others and hope that the guard doesn't wake up."

***

Back at Caribbean Bay, Taeyang and Daesung were also searching, but no luck either.

"Finding these guys will be impossible," said Taeyang.

"If you wanted, you wouldn't have come along on the search," said Daesung. "Because it already looks like you're in a bad mood because of Hyo-rin."

"Look, I'm just doing this to help Sam out, okay?"

"And because you want to do something to get your mind off things concerning Hyo-rin. It's been like that for a while now."

"Not now, Daesung, we have people to look for," said Taeyang, as he faced Daesung with a pleading look on his face telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"Weren't you two supposed to have some romantic lunch somewhere?" Daesung asked as he tapped his chin with his index finger as though he was deep in thought. "I remember you said something about going somewhere romantic today."

"Ya, we were, but I'm not here for you to interrogate me. Let's just keep looking."

The two walked on in silence for a few seconds until Daesung asked, "so what happened between the two of you now? What caused you two to fight?"

"For goodness sakes, stop it!" Taeyang yelled, which somehow attracted people's attention.

"We better move," said Daesung, "we don't want fans all around us and that won't be good."

Taeyang and Daesung hurried along before anyone could recognise who they were. They found themselves at the aqua loop slide.

"I wish this place wasn't built this big," said Taeyang. "And the place seems packed on a week day."

Daesung didn't say anything as his eyes were fixed on the opposite side of the pool. At a far-off distance, he saw someone like G-Dragon, running around in zigzags behind some trees. He couldn't tell if it was him because the trees seemed to block his view. He then noticed two other people who looked exactly like Zoey and Mike also running and carrying water guns. It looked like they were chasing after G-Dragon behind the trees.

"Hey, look, there they are," said Daesung as he pointed at the direction in which he saw them. Taeyang also looked and they both saw Christine and Daniel come into view behind some trees, but instead of running in the same direction the other three took, they took a turn up north.

"It looks like they are heading for the indoor water park," said Taeyang.

"Should we call Sam and tell her to meet us there?" Daesung asked.

Before Taeyang could reply, he noticed Sam and Hyo-rin appear on the opposite side of the pool. As the two searched around the pool by the edge, they noticed Daesung and Taeyang and waved at them.

"Have you seen them yet?" Sam called out to them, shouting as loud as she could.

"They went that way!" Daesung shouted back pointing at the direction he had seen them. "They must be heading for the indoor water park!"

Sam and Hyo-rin turned behind them towards the trees and started heading there.

"Let's go, we better catch up to them," said Taeyang, and the two started to walk around the wide pool, heading for the trees.

***

Zoey was panting heavily as she ran after G-Dragon amongst the trees. For someone who was older than her and the other Toxins, G-Dragon seemed to be pretty fast for them to catch. Mike was right behind her. As they ran amongst the trees, they seemed to be going uphill. As they looked further above the trees, they could see a building. It was the indoor park. They could see G-Dragon up ahead and it looked like he was heading for the building.

"We've to catch up to him," said Mike, in between breaths. "It will be difficult to run around when he gets inside the building and he might possibly find a place to hide."

"I'm on it," said Zoey, as she quickened her pace, leaving Mike behind.

Zoey was soon gaining on G-Dragon and it looked like she was definitely going to catch him. But surprise, surprise, Christine and Daniel appeared right in front of G-Dragon, with their water guns pointed at him. G-Dragon stopped on his tracks with a surprised look on his face. Zoey also stopped behind him and she too looked surprised by Christine and Daniel's sudden appearance. But she quickly regained her composure, and with an angry look on her face, pointed the water gun at the back of G-Dragon's head.

"Drop the gun, Zoey, GD is ours," said Christine. "You lost."

"No freaking way, GD is mine," said Zoey. "The rules of the game were that whosoever catches him wins. And you haven't caught him because I was about to do so myself."

Mike had soon caught up with Zoey and his jaw dropped when he saw Christine and Daniel.

"How did you two get here? You were behind us," Mike said.

"Shortcut, bro," said Daniel, with a smirk on his face. "It's was my idea."

"Mike, never mind them," said Zoey. "I was so close to catching GD. So that means we've won the game."

"No, you haven't, we stopped him, so we have won the game," said Christine.

"Wait, guys," said G-Dragon, grabbing everyone's attention. "The rule was whosoever catches me wins the game. You haven't caught me, like catching and holding me with your own hands. So right now, one of you has to hold me and end this."

There was silence for a while among them as they all stared at each other. Zoey, Christine and Daniel still had their water guns pointed at G-Dragon.

"Mmm, fair enough," said Zoey as she tilted her head to the side in agreement. And from pointing the gun at G-Dragon, she pointed it towards Christine, with a few quick steps forward.

"Huh?" Christine had a look of confusion on her face and before she could point her gun at Zoey, Zoey's water gun had already shot out water and splashed into Christine's eyes, blinding her.

"Aargh, my eyes!" Christine exclaimed, as she tried to wipe away the water in her eyes.

"Ha!" Zoey exclaimed as she caught G-Dragon's shoulder, "We've won, fair and square."

"To be honest, I'm impressed," said G-Dragon, with an eyebrow raised as he looked at Zoey beside him.

"I know right?" said Zoey, as she teasingly bit her lower lip. "I know how to handle these guys the easy way."

Then Christine shot out water and it splashed on Zoey's face out of the blue. Zoey looked surprised with her mouth open and water dripping all over her face.

"That's for cheating," said Christine.

Zoey shook her head and gave a slight smile. "You're so going to get it this time, Christine," said Zoey.

Zoey and Christine started shooting water droplets at each other from their water guns and they started running around. Daniel and Mike also joined in the fun. G-Dragon just looked on and smiled at the others until he heard a voice calling from a distance.

"Zoey! Zoey! Christine! Are you there!"

G-Dragon paused and turned to the direction he heard the voice calling from. When the voice called out again, he realised that it was Sam's.

"Hey, GD, what's wrong?" Daniel asked, when he had noticed that G-Dragon was a little off.

"It's Sam, I think she's here," G-Dragon replied.

Immediately G-Dragon said those words, the other Toxins stopped running around and stared at him.

"What? Sam is here?" Zoey asked.

"I heard her voice just a second ago," said G-Dragon. "Sssh. Listen."

Everyone became quiet and they heard Sam calling.

"Zoey! Christine! Mike! Where are you!"

"Yikes, that's definitely her for sure," said Daniel.

"But why is she here looking for us? And how did she manage to find us?" Christine asked. "Did any of you post anything online?"

"No. I don't know how she found out, but she couldn't have come this far looking for us in case something is wrong or she's just worried," said Daniel. "I suggest we go to her to spare her the trouble of finding us."

"Hold on a minute," said Zoey, holding up her hand to stop Daniel from walking away. "Let's not go to her now."

"But why?" Mike asked.

"Come on, it's not wrong to play one last game, right?" Zoey asked. "I suggest we make her find us. It would be so much fun."

"I don't know about this, Zoey," said Christine, scratching her head. "Don't you think we've had enough fun for one day?"

"I agree with Zoey," said G-Dragon. "It will be so much fun to play around with Sam for a while. Don't you agree?"

"Okay, fine," said Daniel, rolling his eyes. "I'm in."

"Me too," said Christine.

"Me three," said Mike. "So, what's your plan, Zoey?"

"Oh, you're going to love it," said Zoey with a huge grin on her face.

***

Sam's P.O.V

"Zoey! Christine! Mike! Where are you!" I called out as I walked around the forest of trees with Hyo-rin beside me.

"These guys are just typical," I said as I put my hands on my hips. "I bet they can hear me and they just want to make my life difficult."

"Well, we can't be too sure about that," said Hyo-rin. "When you take this route through the trees, it would led you to the indoor water park. I bet that's where they are."

"Should we wait for Daesung and Taeyang to catch up to us?"

"Nah," said Hyo-rin, giving me a funny look when I mentioned Taeyang's name. "They will catch up."

I was curious to find out what was going on between the two love birds, but now was clearly not the right time. I brushed the thought off as I pulled out my phone and called Seungri.

"Hey, have you found them yet?" Seungri asked over the phone.

"No, but they are heading where you are, so keep alert when you see them," I said.

"Alright."

Immediately I cut the call, Hyo-rin and I walked amongst the trees and we could see the building of the indoor water park, uphill. I didn't try calling out for The Toxins again, thinking that they might not be close as Hyo-rin had said.

While Hyo-rin and I walked in silence, I heard something. I stopped in my tracks and tried to see amongst the trees where the noise was coming from.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hyo-rin asked, when she noticed that I had stopped walking.

"I thought I heard something," I said as I concentrated on hearing the sound again.

"It must be a small animal running around or something."

"No, that was no small animal. I feel someone or some people are here."

"Oh, Sam, you really make a good detective with those instincts of yours," came Zoey's voice from behind a tree. "You should have been one instead."

Zoey suddenly appeared before Hyo-rin and I from behind a tree with a water gun pointed at me.

"Finally," I said, breathing out a sigh of relief. "You can't imagine how long I have been looking for you."

"Ya, you must be tired," said Zoey, still pointing the gun at me. "But I'm afraid fun time isn't over."

I raised an eyebrow at her, feeling confused. "What do you mean?"

"Fun time isn't over. That isn't hard to understand, right?"

"Okay, enough, Zoey. Stop pointing that gun at me and lets all go back to YG. If we don't, we will get into serious trouble."

"Come on, Sam. Don't be such a bummer. Just join in this one little game and we will willingly come with you."

All of the sudden, Christine, Mike and Daniel came out of their hiding places with their water guns pointing at Hyo-rin and I. I rolled my eyes in irritation. These guys weren't going to give up, were they?

"You guys can't be serious," I said. "We've to go right now or else Collins and Yang Hyun-suk will be furious at us."

"Please. Just one last game and we're done. I think our managers don't mind waiting," said Zoey, giving me the puppy dog look.

"Where's GD?" Hyo-rin asked.

"Ah, I forgot you came along with a new friend," said Zoey. "You kind of look familiar though."

"She's Hyo-rin, Taeyang's girlfriend," answered Christine.

"Wait a minute, Taeyang is here. So that means you have brought the entire BigBang members with you to find us," said Zoey as she looked at me, bringing out a mocking laugh.

"Ya, except TOP," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I couldn't find you guys all by myself."

"Again, Sam, you really make a good detective. You even made sure to bring along some backup."

"Okay, enough with the bad-guy talk, it's ridiculous. Where is G-Dragon?"

"That's the whole point of the game, my dear, Sam," said Zoey. "Catch G-Dragon and the game ends."

"Then where is he so we can get this over with?" Hyo-rin asked.

We soon heard twigs breaking behind us and when we all turned, there stood G-Dragon at a distance, giving us a cocky smile.

"Try to catch me if you can, my little kitty," said G-Dragon as he started to back away slowly.

"This isn't going to end well," I whispered to Hyo-rin.

Before I could take a step towards G-Dragon, Zoey behind me said:

"BTW, you aren't easily going to catch him with all the distractions you're going to face."

"Really, what distractions?" I asked as I turned back to look at Zoey.

"Us," Zoey answered as she shot out water from her water gun and water splashed on my face.

"Aargh! Stop it, Zoey!" I yelled as she continued to shoot water at me everywhere.

Christine, Daniel and Mike also did the same and this time, both Hyo-rin and I were being shot at with water, making our clothes partially wet. We tried to block the water droplets with our arms, but somehow, it felt of no use. They made a circle around us to prevent us from getting away and I took a glimpse of G-Dragon taking off.

"He's getting away," I said to Hyo-rin with my forearm raised acting as my shield to prevent water from getting into my eyes.

"What do you think we should do?" Hyo-rin asked.

I quickly knelt down on one knee to the ground still shielding my eyes from the droplets of water. And with my other hand, I took in a hand full of dirt and threw it in the eyes of Christine and Daniel who were standing in my way. And as fast as I could, I threw some at Mike and Zoey, blinding them.

"Run!" I told Hyo-rin and the two of us ran as fast as we could away from the others and after G-Dragon, while the others tried to regain their sight.

"They are getting away!" I heard Zoey yell behind us.

Hyo-rin and I continued to run as fast as we could. I could see G-Dragon running ahead of us. We were getting close to the the indoor water park. G-Dragon reached the clearing of the trees and was heading for the building.

Hyo-rin and I soon came out of the forest and we could clearly see G-Dragon heading for the stairs that led to the indoor water park. We by-passed some people who seem to look back at us as we ran past. It was obvious, they knew who we were. But now wasn't the time to start taking pictures or autographs. I had to end this game once and for all.

G-Dragon soon reached the open wide doors and went in. A few seconds later, Hyo-rin and I also reached the door and we stopped dead in our tracks as we looked around the place.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said to myself as I looked around the indoor water park.

There were so many people and so many pools inside. I thought the indoor water park was a reasonable small place, but it was huge. The place looked more like a huge aquarium than a water park.

Hyo-rin looked behind her and took me by my elbow, jolting me back to reality.

"We've to go," said Hyo-rin. "These guys are going to catch us and we still have to find G-Dragon."

"You're right. Let's hide," I said. "I don't trust these guys and they would make sure we lose this game if they find us."

"I know the right place to hide. And maybe, we might just find G-Dragon there."

***

Narrator's P.O.V

Lee paced up and down the hallway as she looked at the time on her phone. There had been no call from Sam saying if she had found the others or not. And the two managers had been in the conference room for almost thirty minutes because no attempt had been made on the other side to open the door.

"The managers must have been kept very busy," Lee said to herself. "Sam is worrying me right now. Hasn't she found them yet?"

Lee bypassed the guard who had been laying on the floor still unconscious. She couldn't stand the wait any longer. If the managers found out what was really going on, they would be so furious, if not mad.

As Lee continued pacing, she saw the door handle turn. She stopped and looked at the door as her heart skipped a beat. Someone was by the door and wanted to get out. Could it be either Collins or Yang Hyun-suk?

Knocking came from behind the door and again, the door handle kept on turning. Lee tiptoed quietly to the door to try and hear who was on the other side.

"Damn it!" Lee heard Collins' voice. "The door seems locked from the outside."

"Really? Let me see," came Yang Hyun-suk's voice. The door handle turned but the door wouldn't open.

"The door is locked and the guard doesn't seem to be by the door," said Collins. "My phone isn't here. I would've called Lee for help."

"Sorry, Collins," Lee thought to herself. "I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I need to have a little faith in Sam to try and bring these guys back."

***

Sam's P.O.V

Hyo-rin led me up the stairs and from above, I could clearly see the whole indoor water park. People were taking a dive into the water from rocks above and some from diving boards that were really high above the pool. There were also water slides. The place was just incredible that I couldn't help but stare in awe.

"You can take a look around later on when we end this game," said Hyo-rin. "Come on, we better hide."

I looked down below and I noticed Zoey and the other Toxins entering the building and looking around. They seemed confused as I was at first because there were so many people around. They split up and started their search below.

I followed Hyo-rin and I noticed that this place wasn't just an indoor water park. The place had a beauty spar and sauna up the stairs. People were all around in white bathrobes, some having a glass of orange juice while they sat back and relaxed as they either got a manicure or pedicure. While others, mostly men were heading for the sauna to relax themselves in the heat.

I couldn't help but feel envious when I saw some women relaxing and having a pedicure. That made my body ache and how I wished I could just sit there and get treated to a pedicure myself. I groaned in frustration. Why did my day have to be so tiring and awful?

"Hey, Sam, you're here," came Seungri's voice.

Hyo-rin and I saw Seungri coming towards us. He must have used the other set of stairs on the other side to get here.

"Have you seen Zoey and the others downstairs?" I asked him.

"No, I haven't," answered Seungri. "I was just on the other side when I saw G-Dragon come here."

"I told you I had an idea about his hiding place," said Hyo-rin with a smile.

"Ya, but G-Dragon isn't stupid," I said. "He might just put on a bathrobe and pretend to blend in with the people around here."

"Good point," said Seungri.

"Let's just find him and get done with this game. Someone should stay here just in case he manages to get out."

"I'll stay here and keep a look out," said Seungri.

"Just be careful though," I warned him. "Zoey and the others are looking for us. So don't get caught."

"Wait a minute, I thought we were the ones looking for them." Seungri looked confused.

"You would be surprised how the tables have turned," said Hyo-rin.

Hyo-rin and I entered the spa. There were so many people, mostly Koreans, in white bathrobes.

"If I were G-Dragon, where could I be? I asked myself aloud.

"Maybe in the sauna?" Hyo-rin suggested.

"Are you kidding me?" I looked at Hyo-rin and gave her a horrified face. "I'm not going to start searching in saunas where I'll find half naked fat men."

"Not all men are fat," Hyo-rin laughed due to my reaction.

"He must be around here somewhere," I said as I looked at every individual in the room carefully. "He can't hide forever."

"May I ask what you ladies are doing here?" Hyo-rin and I heard a deep voice behind us.

"Well, this day just keeps on getting better," I said as rolled my eyes and turned around to face TOP who just like everyone else being treated in the spa, also wore a white bathrobe.

TOP gave me that bad boy smile of his his that always made me blush and shiver. But this time, I tried to harden myself with a serious look on my face though I still felt my cheeks blush.

"I see you and Hyo-rin have already met," said TOP. "So, aren't you going to answer my question?"

"We're looking for G-Dragon," said Hyo-rin. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to relax until Seungri gave me a call that you were here looking for the other Toxins and GD."

"Well, you should have helped us when you found out," I said, folding my arms.

TOP smiled at me, and again, I couldn't stop blushing. He should really stop doing that. I always felt he was intimidating me when he smiled.

"Sorry for not being there to help out," said TOP. "Though I can help you find GD."

"Please, do. I just want to end this game and get back to YG."

"Get back to YG? Why?" TOP asked.

"Less talking, more helping," I said as I held TOP's shoulder and led him ahead of Hyo-rin and I.

"Finding GD isn't that hard, you know?" TOP said as we passed along the aisle, where on either side people sat on comfortable chairs being attended to. Some were having a foot massage, some were having manicures.

"Can we skip to the part where you just get along with it?" I asked impatiently. "I'm so not in the mood for beating around the bush."

"Come on, Sam. Don't tell me you don't see it."

"See what?"

TOP continued to stare ahead and I followed his gaze. Along the aisle to the left sat a man in a white bathrobe reading a magazine that covered his whole face. I continued to look at him. I couldn't see it at first, but then I realised that the man wore white designer footwear sneakers at his feet and they were wet and somehow muddy. That was one dumb move from G-Dragon. We had finally caught him.

"It's not that hard to find G-Dragon when you know what kind of shoes he wears," said TOP.

"Thanks, TOP," I said with a smile. "You've helped me enough."

Hyo-rin and I silently started making our approach towards G-Dragon. Before we could reach half way, G-Dragon slowly dropped the magazine and saw us.

"No way, he's so not getting away this time," I said as I sprinted towards him.

G-Dragon jumped out from his seat, dropping the magazine to the floor and ran as he turned around a corner, quickly removing the bathrobe and dropping it to the floor.

I continued to follow him as I turned round the corner. It looked like we went round the place in half a circle because we were back at the entrance and G-Dragon was heading for the door. I saw Seungri getting ready to catch G-Dragon when he saw him. But G-Dragon ran past Seungri, pushing him aside and running for the stairs.

I also ran out the door and jumped over Seungri on the floor like a deer would gracefully jump over a log. I ran past people, bumping into some as I ran down the stairs.

G-Dragon reached the bottom of the stairs and started running for the pool. I quickly ran as fast as I could when I also reached the bottom of the stairs. For a moment, I even forgot that Zoey and the others were still looking for me until I heard Christine's voice in a distance.

"Hey, she's over there! And she's about to catch GD!"

Oh, nuts! I am so screwed now. I had to reach GD before the others got to me.

I saw G-Dragon approach one of the pools which had rocks around it that acted as diving boards where people would just go up there and dive into the pool. G-Dragon started to climb up the rocks and by the time I reached the pool, he was already at the top.

"Sam!" I heard Hyo-rin call out to me from behind.

I turned to face Hyo-rin who approached me and she came along with Seungri and TOP, who still had his robe on.

"I've to go up there," I said as I started to make an attempt to climb up the rocks.

"Are you kidding me?" TOP grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me away from the rocks. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"If you're worried that I'll dive into the pool, it's fine. I already know how to swim."

"But don't you think it's too dangerous?"

"And don't you think we're wasting time here talking? If I don't go up there, Zoey and the others will catch me and they will do whatever they please. I've to catch GD and end this game and I'm going up there whether you like it or not."

I knew I sounded a bit harsh on TOP, but he wasn't seeing the clear picture and I had to put in some emphasis to try and make him understand. I made a note to try and apologise to him later on. Right now, I had rocks to climb.

I braced myself for the worst and I wiped my sweaty hands over my jeans. I had never gone mountain climbing before, but I can sure as hell try since I've climbed over a wall before. I soon started climbing up the mountain of rocks and I was so glad that I had worn sneakers today because they helped with my foot grip as I pushed myself upwards.

I could hear Zoey and the others below me and they were approaching the pool. I had a feeling they would start throwing things at me to prevent me from going upwards, but I knew that was impossible considering the people around. I had to stop thinking about that and get on with my climbing.

I had finally reached the top and G-Dragon stared at me as I pulled myself up onto the top of the huge rock. We were the only ones at the top. Well that was good, just in case I wanted to have a fight with G-Dragon like the warriors do in Mortal Kombat, we wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Wow, to be honest, I thought you didn't have the guts to climb up here," said G-Dragon. "You're so full of surprises, my little kitty."

"You're cornered, G-Dragon," I said as I took a step towards him. "Game's over."

"You haven't caught me first."

"If you mean manhandling you, I'm not up for the idea."

"Okay, then, I'll just stay up here then."

G-Dragon walked to the edge of the rock and started looking below with his back facing me as though nothing was wrong. I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and I made him turn to face me.

"There, I finally caught you," I said dully. "Now can we please get down and head back to YG? I've had a long day."

At first, G-Dragon didn't say anything as he stared at me. I still had my hand on his shoulder and just as I was about to drop it, he placed his hand above mine and my hand was pinned to his shoulder.

"You know you can let go now," I said. "The game is over and we need to go."

G-Dragon still didn't say anything as he contined to stare at me with those dreamy eyes of his. I faced the other way, not willingly to look at him in the eye. I am so pissed off because of him and the other Toxins that I wasn't ready to have an intimate heart-felt moment with him.

"I had fun today," he said softly, with that sweet smile on his face.

"Ya, I can only imagine," I said rolling my eyes. "You guys played karaoke, had a pillow fight at your apartment, then you came here to this fun water park and enjoyed yourselves. As for me, I had to play cop and bring you in."

"But out of all that, you chasing me around was the most fun part of my day. I wouldn't want to replace this memory with anything else."

What he said made me look at G-Dragon fully into his eyes. Why did he say such sweet things that made me want to melt? I wish I could slap him, but I couldn't. And I couldn't understand why.

"You're lying," I said, shaking my head and facing the other way again. "You guys have made me go through hell and all you're doing now is mocking me."

With his other hand, G-Dragon held my chin lightly and slowly made me look at him. He was staring at me right in the eyes and it was completely hard not to stare back. This time, I was caught like a fish in the net, and there was no turning back.

"I'm not lying to you, my dear kitty," he said more softly and affectionately. "I won't deny that this day was awesome, but you coming here just made it perfect."

This time, I couldn't help but blush. One part of me wanted him to shut up, but the other wanted him to go on with his sweet words. I felt myself melt like wax and I was afraid I would lose my footing.

"Stop talking none-" I was interrupted as G-Dragon put his index finger on my lips to shut me up.

"Sssh, not a word from those beautiful lips of yours," said G-Dragon as he brought himself closer. "Let's just enjoy the moment right here, right now."

G-Dragon was so close that he started to bend towards me like he wanted to kiss me. I'm not going to lie, but I was so lost and caught in the moment that I didn't want anything or anyone to disturb it. Yes, I was still mad at G-Dragon, but right now, I wouldn't care less even if he kissed me.

Just as our lips were about to touch, G-Dragon held me by the waist and quickly spun me around. It all happened so suddenly, that I didn't even feel my feet leave the ground. And just as I was about to put my foot on the rock to gain balance, I realised that I was falling. I screamed.

At that point, I was so confused and scared as I felt myself fall. But then G-Dragon was holding my other hand that was pinned to his shoulder some seconds ago. It was then that I realised that I was dangling on the edge of the rocks and G-Dragon was holding my hand.

"What the-! What are you doing!" I asked as I looked up at G-Dragon.

"Sorry, the game had to end this way, Sam," said G-Dragon.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" I exclaimed angrily. "Now, pull me up now!"

"I'm afraid I can't, love. It would be so much fun if you took a dive, don't you think?"

"Don't you dare let go of me, GD! PULL ME UP!"

"Sorry, Sam. And by the way, all those words I said earlier, I truly meant it."

G-Dragon suddenly let go of my hand and I took in a deep breath as time stood still. I still had my hand outstretched and as though I was falling in slow motion, I looked up at G-Dragon. For a moment, I couldn't tell what or how I felt. If it was hate, anger, rage or betrayal.

But all that didn't matter now, because I fell into the pool with a splash.


End file.
